A Bastard
by Min Yora
Summary: Ch 6 update! Pernah ia berpikir, tidak bisakah Tuhan kembali memutar balikan waktu lagi? Paling tidak, pada empat hari lalu, saat kejadian tragis itu menimpanya, menimpa Yi Xingnya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menghapuskan semua pikiran konyolnya itu. Lagi pula Tuhan memang pantas menghukum pendosa sepertinya. Hah, orang brengsek. Yaoi! SuLay! Silakan Kritik yang membangun.
1. Chapter 1

Min Yora lagi seteresem,

Present

A Sinetron EXO Fanfiction

With my lovely EXO couple

Apalagi kalo bukaaaaan..

Readers : SULAY!

*keprok-pkeprok*

.

**A Bastard **

.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning :** Fanfic **Yaoi** ini merupakan fanfic dadakan yang lagi-lagi di ketik di tengah malam Senin ini. Jadi jangan kecewa jika **ide cerita**nya begitu **pasaran**, **alur **yang berjalan terkesan** terlalu cepat atau **mungkin** terlalu lambat**, **bertele-tele**, **Typo** bertebaran, dan **ending menggantung** (karena Yora gak PD buat per-chapter takut mengecewakan)

**Summary :** Ia tau, paham, sangat mengerti bahwa mencintai itu merupakan hak asasi. Suho bebas memilih siapa orang yang ingin ia cintai, entah Dio atau siapapun itu. Namun yang membuat Sehun begitu merutuki Suho adalah sikapnya yang begitu bodoh sekaligus—**brengsek**.

**A/N :** Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, we must believe it will be come true! /halah/

**-A Bastard- **

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"Na-nado, Jongin-ah"

_Grrrtt.._

Sepasang namja yang tengah berpelukan di atas lantai balkon dorm tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok namja lain di belakang mereka. Sepasang sejoli yang sedang di landa asmara itu terlalu sibuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tak sadar jika sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang menjabat sebagai Leader boyband mereka, memandang ke arah Kai dan Dio dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kedua telapak tangan Suho mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Napasnya begitu memburu mengikuti debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali. Matanya terasa begitu panas, diikuti lelehan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata kanannya.

Kaki-kaki Suho perlahan saling melangkah mundur, bergerak menjauhi Kai dan Dio yang sepertinya masih enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Namun lama-kelamaan pergerakan kaki-kaki Suho semakin cepat, hingga tanpa sadar sosoknya berlari kencang keluar dorm seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan.

_BRAKK!_

"J-Jongin-ah! Siapa itu?!" Tanya Dio yang terkejut ketika suara bantingan pintu dorm yang sangat keras masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Dio walau sebenarnya enggan. Kaki-kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dorm, lalu kepalanya melongok ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari siapa yang telah merusak moment indahnya.

"Mollayo hyung. Seingatku dari tadi hanya kita saja yang berada di dorm ini"

Dio nampak berpikir. Benar juga. Dari tadi pagi, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang mendapat job tambahan sebagai bintang tamu di salah satu stasiun TV swasta sudah berangkat. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Kai yang berada di dalam dorm karena tidak ada jadwal. Kalau memang begitu, lalu siapa yang menutup pintu dorm seperti orang gila tadi?

"Mungkin tetangga sebelah kita sedang bertengkar hyung" Jawab Kai seakan mengerti pikiran Dio.

Dio hanya mengangguk ragu. Mungkin benar. Mungkin sepasang suami isteri yang tinggal di sebelah dorm mereka sedang bertengkar karena sesuatu yang membuat salah satu dari mereka membanting pintu dengan begitu kerasnya seperti tadi. Tapi entah kenapa firasatnya berkata buruk. Seperti ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal. Tapi apa?

"Hyung" Sepasang lengan Kai kembali melingkar di pinggang Dio, membuat lamunan namja itu buyar.

"Wa-waeyo?"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, hingga dagunya bersandar pada pundak Dio. Di hirupnya aroma tubuh khas namja itu dalam-dalam, sambil sesekali menghembuskan napasnya yang membuat Dio mendesah kegelian.

"Jongin-ahhh.. apa yangghhh ka—"

Dio tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, saat lengan Kai yang dari setadi memeluknya dari belakang, tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Dio hingga berbalik arah menghadapnya.

"Jongi—emph"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, koki dari EXO-K itu kembali tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat bibir Kai menempel dan menekannya dalam satu sentakan yang mampu membuat tubuh Dio melemas seketika.

-xxx-

Malam itu cukup dingin. Rintik-rintik hujan tampak turun membasahi sebagian besar jalanan di kota Seoul.

Di dalam dorm EXO, Dio dan Kai tampak duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Dio menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kai sembari menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Jonginniee.."

"Mmm?"

"Yang lain belum kembali? Aku takut mereka kehujanan"

Kai mengelus surai hitam Dio lembut, lalu berbisik "Mungkin sebentar—"

Pintu ruang tamu yang mendadak terbuka, membuat Kai dan Dio yang sedang duduk di atas sofa spontan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"—lagi"

"Kami pulang~" Pekik Baekhyun nyaring, seperti biasa. "Loh? Kai? Dio?"

Kai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya kikuk saat keempat member EXO-K yang baru saja tiba dari jadwal mereka memandang sepasang roommate itu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Hei, kalian jadian?" Tebak Chanyeol begitu melihat rona merah di pipi tembam Dio.

"Wah, wah! Joonmyeon hyung, kau keduluan" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Suho, bermaksud meledek—atau menyindirnya.

Suho hanya memutar matanya malas, "Sudah malam Sehun, lebih baik kau istirahat. Jongin, Kyungsoo kalian juga sebaiknya istirahat" Tukasnya dingin sambil melewati kelima membernya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Joonmyeon hyung kenapa?" Tanya Dio sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

"Sudah, sudah.. tak usah di pikirkan. Dia hanya kelelahan" Sahut Chanyeol yang di susul dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

Kai dan Dio hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, lalu mematikan remote TV dan pergi ke kamar mereka berdua.

Sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ck, Suho hyung.. kasihanilah Yixing gege sedikit"

-xxx-

Suho baru saja hendak menaiki kasurnya, saat di dengarnya bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menghampiri meja nakasnya, lalu mengangkat ponsel abu-abu putih miliknya.

_One Message from : Yixing-ah_

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan agak ogah-ogahan, di tekannya tombol _open_ pada layar ponselnya.

Dan tiga detik berikutnya, tampak Suho yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ini pesan bergambar, tapi..

"Ash! Apa-apaan ini?" Baru saja Suho hendak menekan tombol _delete_, sebuah panggilan masuk menginterupsinya,

_Pip_

"Yixing! Apa yang—"

"Hyung, maaf! A-aku tidak bermaksud mengirimkan gambar seperti itu! Luhan hyung yang melakukannya! Maafkan aku!"

Suho menarik napas pendek, "Hm.. lain kali jangan suka berfoto erotis seperti itu. Aku tidak suka" Ucapnya dingin.

Seketika Lay membeku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "N-nde.. mian—"

"Sudah ya, aku lelah"

_Pip_

Suho meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakasnya, lalu beranjak menaiki kasurnya. Sekilas ia melirik ponsel abu-abu putih itu. Ia jadi merasa agak tidak enak hati karena memutus panggilan sepihak, bahkan sebelum Lay sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ia segera menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, dan memejamkan matanya.

Sementara di seberang ranjang Suho, Sehun menarik selimutnya turun. Kepalanya menoleh pada sosok di seberang ranjangnya dengan pandangan datar. Ia meraih ponselnya dari atas meja, lalu mengetik beberapa kata dalam sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya pada Luhan.

_Hyung, kau sudah tidur? Bagaimana dengan Yixing ge?_

Sehun memejamkan matanya, cemas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lah yang menyuruh Luhan untuk memfoto Lay saat sedang tidur dengan pose erotis seperti itu. Bukan niat jahil, apalagi niat jahat. Ia hanya ingin Suho peduli, setidaknya sedikit peduli, kepada Lay. Meski Suho tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, namun sebagai roommate-nya, Sehun cukup tau banyak mengenai Suho melebihi member EXO lainnya. Pernah sekali ia mendengar saat leadernya itu masturbasi sendiri di kamar mandi sambil menyebut nama Dio. Juga ia sempat memergoki Suho membeku ketika melihat Dio mengenakan kaos yang agak kebesaran, atau saat celana pendek Dio tersikap dan menampakkan paha putihnya yang mulus.

Ia kasihan pada Suho. Mengerti kalau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sangat sakit, meski ia belum pernah merasakannya.

Tapi melihat sosok pemuda China yang begitu peduli pada Suho, yang selalu memberi apa yang Suho butuhkan, dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu di tunjukkannya hanya pada Suho, ia jadi benar-benar mengerti kalau leadernya itu salah satu namja terbodoh yang pernah ia kenal.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan sebuah getaran halus dari ponselnya.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran bercampur cemas, ia membuka pesan singkat dari Luhan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu bersalah. Ia takut kalau Lay saat ini sedang—

_Yixing menangis. Entahlah Hunnie, aku bingung. Ku rasa kita terlalu ikut campur masalah mereka. _

menangis.

Ia tau, paham, sangat mengerti bahwa mencintai itu merupakan hak asasi. Suho bebas memilih siapa orang yang ingin ia cintai, entah Dio atau siapapun itu. Namun yang membuat Sehun begitu merutuki Suho adalah sikapnya yang begitu bodoh sekaligus—**brengsek**.

Menerima cinta tulus seorang Zhang Yixing ketika ia merasa begitu terpuruk karena penolakan seorang Do Kyungsoo, lalu mengabaikannya dan menganggap seakan hubungannya dengan Lay hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan tak berarti. Bersikap lembut dan baik pada Lay ketika di depan Dio, lalu kembali bersikap dingin dan kaku ketika Dio pergi, seolah menyiratkan makna_ –aku-dan-kau-kan-hanya-status-_ pada sesosok Lay yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. **Brengsek**, bukan?

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Di satu sisi ia membenarkan kata-kata Luhan. Mereka terlalu mencampuri urusan percintaan Suho dan Lay. Namun di sisi lain, Sehun masih enggan menyerah. Ia benar-benar benci melihat Suho yang terus-menerus bersikap seolah Dio adalah hidupnya. Apalagi sudah ada tanda-tanda bahwa sahabatnya, Kai menyatakan perasaannya pada Dio tadi siang seperti yang sudah Kai rencanakan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Namun ia belum menyerah. Belum mau. Belum saatnya, masih banyak cara. Dan lima belas detik berikutnya, ia selesai mengetik pesan singkat untuk Luhan, sebelum ia meletakkan ponsel miliknya di atas meja.

_Kita bicarakan ini besok, hyung. Sekarang lebih baik hyung tenangkan Yixing-gege. Sampaikan maafku padanya. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud jahat. Jaljayo._

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Suho lagi. Tiba-tiba terbayang pembicaraan Suho dengan Lay beberapa menit yang lalu. _Lain kali jangan suka berfoto erotis seperti itu. Aku tidak suka_.

"Cih, jangan sok suci hyung. Aku tau kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu juga" Cibirnya pelan, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

**END**

Readers~ Yora balik lagi dong *wink* #diinjek

Yah, rencana mau hiatus sampe UN, tapi ternyata daku tak bisa, hahahaha. Emang sih, Yora sibuk banget sama sekolah, bimbel, Try Out, Pendalaman Materi, dan berbagi kehangatan(NAJES!) sama tumpukan buku penuh teori gila di pojok sana! *tendangin buku ke pojokan*

Habis Yora suka bête kalo lagi ada waktu senggang, dan suka nelangsa kalo lagi butuh fanfic SuLay gak pernah dapet banyak *ngok*

..tapi bagi Yora, sebanyak apapun Yora buat fanfic, Yora masih butuh mengkonsumsi fanfic orang-orang. Karena Yora kurang suka baca fanfic sendiri, soalnya endingnya udah ketebak (Iye lah, lu yang bikin)

Jadi, Yora kembali menghimbau kepada pada Author yang menjadi Narwhal untuk membuat fanfic SuLay! *bawa-bawa galah(?)*

Oh iya, maaf ini fanfic pendek gejeh, soalnya gak pede kalo mau buat ber-chapter, takut gak ada yang suka , tapi kalo pada minta versi panjangnya, Yora coba usahakan ngetik pas liburan semester ganjil ini, setelah UAS xD

Terus Yora agak kasar ngatain Suho appa brengsek *diguyur HCL* sebenernya, ini curahan hati Yora buat seseorang yang udah Yora anggep "brengsek" *dih curhat*

Akhirul kata, bagi readers yang merasa terkesan (hohoho) dengan fanfic ini, silakan meninggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, dan saran melalui review. Karena, menurut Yora, readers akan me-review suatu fanfic apa bila fanfic itu berkesan di mata mereka, dan akan menjadi silent readers apabila mereka merasa tidak ada kesan yang harus di tuliskan melalui review, ya nggak? Ngaku deh para readers! /dor! *dipenyek*

Okeeh! Gamsaaa~ *wink(lagi)*


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bastard**

.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning :** Fanfic **Yaoi** ini merupakan Fanfic yang dibuat di tengah ke galauan sang Author. Jadi jangan kecewa jika **ide cerita**nya begitu **pasaran**, **alur **yang berjalan terkesan** terlalu cepat atau **mungkin** terlalu lambat**, **bertele-tele**, dan **Typo** bertebaran.

**Summary :**

"_Ah, terserah! Kau tiba-tiba saja berubah begitu menyebalkan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yixing, aku bersumpah kau akan masuk neraka", _"Aku yakin Yixing akan baik-baik saja, tidak usah terlalu cemas begitu. Sudah ya, aku lelah", "_Yah! Joonmyeon! Dasar bajing—" __Pip. _Suho mematikan ponselnya, mengabaikan Kris yang ia yakin sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuknya. **Brengsek**, bukan?

.

**A/N :** Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, _we must believe it will be come true! _/halah/

**-A Bastard- **

**Chapter 2**

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah-celah gorden kamarnya membuat Oh Sehoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia melirik jam _weaker_ di meja nakasnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tidur di seberang ranjangnya.

Kosong.

_Mungkin sudah bangun_. Pikirnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Sehun menarik napas sejenak, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit –menerawang.

_Drrrt.. drrrt.._

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada ponsel miliknya yang berkedip-kedip,

_Luhan hyung –_calling

Dengan senyum yang merekah, Sehun mengangkat benda berwarna putih tersebut, lalu menyentuh tombol _answer _pada layarnya,

"_Yoboseo chagi~"_

"Nde_, Hunnie. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" _

Sehun menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban –meski ia yakin Luhan di seberang sana tak akan bisa melihatnya, "_Ani.._ kejadian semalam benar-benar menggangguku. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"Nado_. Aku malah tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Yah, bagaimana aku bisa tidur sementara orang yang ranjangnya berseberangan denganku terus-terusan menangis sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, _eoh_?" _

Sehun terkekeh, bukan bermaksud meledek. Hanya saja ia gemas mendengar suara Luhan yang begitu lucu, menurutnya. "_Hyung_, _bogoshipo_"

"_Bersabarlah, Hunnie. Nanti sore kami akan segera tiba di sana. Pastikan kalian membereskan kamar-kamar kami ya_"

"_Mwo_?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Kalian akan ke Seoul?"

"Nde_, mungkin nanti siang kami berangkat"_

Seluas senyum kembali merekah pada kedua belah bibir tipis Sehun. Mendengar bahwa Luhan akan segera bertemu dengannya membuat rasa senangnya begitu membuncah. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan hyungnya itu. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, _hyung_. Sampai kapan kalian di Korea?"

"_Hmm.."_ Luhan terdengar bergumam, _"Mungkin tiga minggu. _Manager hyung_ bilang begitu. Tapi tergantung sih, aku juga tidak begitu tau"_

"Tiga minggu bersama Luhan _hyung_? Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali"

"_Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Hunnie!"_ Suara Luhan terdengar agak merengek, tapi Sehun yakin se yakin-yakinnya, kedua belah pipi _namja_ itu pasti memerah.

"Hahaha.. aku makin tak sabar bertemu denganmu, _hyung_"

"_Gezz, terserah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya, nanti _Dhuizang_ naga itu marah"_

"_Hyung_!" Sanggah Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

"Wae_?"_

"Mandi bersamaaaa—"

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

"Yah! Kenapa di tutup!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun beberapa detik kemudian tawanya meledak, membayangkan wajah Luhan yang pasti sudah memerah seperti apel.

-xxx-

Suasana di ruang makan _dorm_ EXO-K pagi itu cukup ramai, seperti biasanya. Dapat di lihat pada dua kursi paling pojok dekat lukisan sana, tampak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin di pagi hari –berebut makanan, lalu Dio yang berteriak-teriak dari dalam dapur, meminta agar Kai tidak terus-terusan memeluk tubuhnya saat sedang memasak. Sedangkan Suho sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan _duo_ _hyper active_ itu, tak lama kemudian matanya tertuju pada Suho yang dari setadi menunduk, memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Sedang apa, _hyung_?"

"Eh, Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan yang konyol, menurut Sehun. Mengingat ia tak mungkin ada di sini kalau ia masih tidur.

"_Nde_. Kau sedang lihat apa, _hyung_?" Sehun sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke depan layar ponsel Suho.

"_Ani_, hanya kalender biasa" Jawab Suho sambil memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya.

"Ooh" Sehun bergumam sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Suho, "oh iya, tadi Luhan _hyung_ bilang kalau nanti sore mereka akan tiba di sini"

"_Jinja_?" Koor Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bebarengan, ah _duo_ _hyper_ itu memang selalu kompak.

"Nde" Sehun mengangguk sambil melirik kecil ke arah Suho yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

Standar. Datar, seperti biasa.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang begitu antusias saat mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan akan segera bertemu dengannya, atau duo BaekYeol yang heboh dan tak sabaran saat mereka akan bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka. Reaksi Suho begitu datar, tidak menampakkan rasa tertarik sedikitpun. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau Zhang Yixing, yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya akan datang. Ini sungguh tak normal, menurut Sehun.

"Berapa lama mereka akan di sini?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Err, entah. Luhan _hyung_ bilang tiga minggu"

Dapat Sehun lihat Suho menghela napasnya malas, lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ekspresi yang sering ia lihat saat Suho mendengar kabar bahwa EXO-M akan ke sini, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan EXO-M. Sebenarnya Sehun yakin yang jadi masalah bukanlah EXO-M, namun lebih menjurus pada sosok _Dancing Machine_ mereka.

"Dia selalu saja begitu" Gumam Chanyeol prihatin. "Aku kasihan dengan Yixing gege. Dia begitu mencintai Joonmyeon _hyung_, namun leader kita itu tak pernah membalasnya sedikitpun"

Sehun menghela napas pendek. Ya, tentu saja semua _member_ EXO kasihan dengan hubungan mereka yang selalu berakhir miris. Sehun pun bingung, apa salah Lay sehingga Suho begitu kejam padanya? Apa Lay pernah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar? Seingatnya tidak. Selama ia mengenal mereka, Sehun belum pernah melihat Lay melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah. Lay hanya mencintai Suho. Lay hanya menginginkan Suho membalas perasaannya. Lay hanya ingin Suho tersenyum. Menurutnya itu tak salah sama sekali.

Sehun kembali teringat saat-saat Lay menyatakan perasaannya kepada leader mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Suho benar-benar dalam keadaan menyedihkan, setelah Dio menolak pernyataan cintanya, meski dengan cara halus.

Awalnya Sehun mengira Suho akan menolak perasaan Lay dengan alasan ia masih mencintai Dio. Ia lebih setuju dengan perkiraannya barusan karena ia pikir Suho adalah seorang malaikat yang tak akan tega mempermainkan perasaan seorang yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Suho adalah _roommate_-nya, dan ia mengenal Suho melebihi _member-member_ EXO lainnya. Ia cukup mengerti seberapa besar leader itu menggilai sosok Do Kyungsoo. Suho yang begitu _protective_ dengan Dio, Suho yang selalu ada untuk Dio, yang selalu memeluknya saat Dio membutuhkannya, yang selalu menenangkan gejolak batinnya meski Suho tau Dio hanya mencintai Kai. Sehun cukup mengerti istilah _move on_ tidak mudah untuk sebagian besar orang. Dan ia cukup mengerti istilah 'senggang waktu' yang Suho butuhkan untuk melupakan Dio.

Namun di luar dugaan, Suho menerima pernyataan cinta Lay.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sehun salah persepsi.

Ia pikir dengan menerima cinta tulus Lay, Suho akan belajar melupakan Dio. Tapi ia salah besar.

Dan saat itu juga, ia menafsirkan kalau julukan _'Angel'_ sama sekali tak pantas untuk Suho. Suho itu sialan, **brengsek**. Sebagai seorang _seme_, sedikit-banyak Sehun tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang _uke_ dengan baik. Seorang _seme_ seharusnya melindungi _uke_ mereka. Seorang _seme_ seharusnya menjadi sandaran saat _uke_ mereka dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Seperti Kris yang selalu memeluk Tao saat panda itu ketakutan, seperti Chanyeol yang rela tidur panas-panasan agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan, seperti Chen yang selalu melantunkan lagu _lullaby_ ketika Min-_ge_ nya terserang _Insomnia_, seperti Kai yang selalu menjaga perasaan Dio, dan seperti dirinya yang selalu mencintai Luhan.

Ironisnya, justru Suho-lah penyebab utama keadaan Lay yang kurang baik.

Entah, ia bukan seorang _mind reader _yang bisa dengan mudahnya membaca pikiran seseorang. Ia hanya manusia biasa, hanya seorang Oh Sehoon yang kasihan dengan kisah cinta teman satu kamarnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia berniat menelpon Luhan, membicarakan masalah ini dengan _uke_nya seperti yang dijanjikannya semalam.

-xxx-

"Kami datang~" Suara nyaring Kim Minseok memenuhi pendengaran seluruh member EXO, malam itu. Kai dan Dio yang awalnya sedang menonton televisi bersama, jadi menolehkan kepalanya pada enam sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dorm.

"Uwaa Jongdae _hyung_! _Bogoshipo_~" Antusias Dio, begitu melihat _Main Vocal_ EXO-M itu melambaikan tangannya kearahnya dan Kai. "Ayo masuk"

Keenam pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu _dorm_. Tampak Luhan yang agak keberatan membawa masuk kopernya. "Kkamjong, bisa bantu aku?"

Kai mengehla napas malas, "_YAH_! OH SEHOON! KESINI!"

Dio mendelik ke arah Kai yang hanya dibalas cengiran lima jari andalan _Dancing Machine_ EXO-K itu, "Hehe, harusnya kan Sehun yang bantu-bantu hyung"

"_Yah_, Kkamjong! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti seorang budak?!" Oceh Sehun sambil berjalan menghampiri Kai, lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Appoyo!"

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Kai, Sehun memutar tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat –menghambur ke pelukan Luhan "Luhan _chagi_~ _bogoshipo_~"

"_Nado_, Hunnie"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Byun Baekhyun dari balik tirai dapur sambil membawa-bawa sebuah _spatula _dan sendok sayur, "Mereka sudah datang! Yeollie, _palli_! Beri salam pada mereka"

Dan bisa kau tebak, kurang dari lima detik berikutnya muncul lah Park Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun dengan celemek dan sarung tangannya, "Selamat datang!"

"Yah, Chanyeol! Kau tampak seperti seorang _uke_!" Tawa Kris spontan meledak begitu melihat celemek bunga-bunga yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, Tuan naga!"

Di belakang Luhan, Lay tersenyum kecil melihat kehebohan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagikan di hidupnya selain dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Baginya, EXO sudah seperti keluarga kedua baginya. Tempatnya berlindung, tempatnya berbagi, tempatnya mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Yixing _gege_, kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?" Suara _baritone_ milik Kai, sontak membuat konsentrasi Lay teralih padanya.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik—"

"Kau panas, _ge_" Bisik Dio yang entah dari kapan mulai menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Lay. "Lebih baik kau istirahat, Myunnie _hyung_ ada di dalam" Tunjuknya ke arah sebuah kamar yang nantinya akan di gunakan Lay dan Luhan. Di dalam dorm EXO-K sebenarnya ada enam kamar, namun yang dipakai hanya tiga. Tiga lainnya sengaja dikosongkan dan hanya dipakai untuk member-member EXO-M saat sedang di Korea. SMEnt memang tau bagaimana caranya berhemat, kan?

Lay mengangguk kecil. Namun belum sempat kakinya maju selangkah, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Yixing _ge_, nanti biar aku yang tidur di sana. Kau tidur dengan Myunnie _hyung_ di kamarku ya"

Lay menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun, "Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, disusul anggukan halus dari Luhan. Lay menatap _Bubble Tea couple_ itu dengan pandangan ragu, "Ehm.. aku tidak ya—"

"Selamat datang"

"Myunnie _hyung_!" Sehun menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri Suho yang berdiri mematung di depan kamar Lay dan Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Nanti kita tukar kamar ya?" Rajuknya manja.

Suho tampak terkejut. Tukar kamar, artinya ia akan tidur dengan Lay malam ini.

Lengan Sehun kini bergelayut manja pada lengan Suho, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang wanita genit. "Ya? Ya? Ya? _Hyung_ mau ya? Aku rindu sekali dengan Luhan _hyung_~"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekumpulan member EXO-M yang masih berdiri tiga meter di depannya, namun matanya menatap tajam ke arah Lay yang justru menunduk.

"Sehun-_ah_, kalau kau ingin tidur dengan Luhan _gege_, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa" Bisik Lay lirih, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Seluruh member EXO menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Gege! Kau kan sedang sakit!" Pekik Dio tak terima.

Sementara Suho kini memutar matanya malas, menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Untuk apa kau tidur di sofa? Di kamar ada dua kasur, bodoh"

Lay tersentak. Suho mengatainya bodoh. Ya, ia memang bodoh.

"Hyung! Kau jangan kasar gitu dengan Yixing _ge_!" Lagi-lagi kata-kata tak terima dari Dio membuat Suho memutar matanya malas, untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Arraseo_. _Mianhae_, _chagi_. _Kajja _kita ke dalam" Ajak Suho sambil menghampiri Lay, lalu menuntun tangannya menuju kamar mereka.

"Dia selalu begitu" Desis Kris dingin, "Aku sebenarnya setuju dengan pernyataan bahwa Yixing itu bodoh. Aku kalau menjadi pacar Joonmyeon sih, tidak akan mau di perlakukan begitu. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu bertahan"

"_Gege_, kau jangan bilang begitu. Yixing _gege_ hanya terlalu mencintai Joonmyeon gege" Bela Tao.

Xiumin buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum urusan ini jadi panjang. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian tidak lelah, _eoh_? Bagaimana kalau kita beres-beres, lalu makan. Baekhyun-ah kau masak apa?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik, lalu tersenyum lebar "Kami masak Jjangmyeon dan cheesecake!"

Ah, member tertua memang selalu bijaksana, ya kan?

-xxx-

Lay terduduk di ranjang Sehun, sementara Suho hanya berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa.

"Kyungsoo bilang kau sakit, kan? Kenapa kau nekat pergi hari ini juga?" Katanya dingin, membuat Lay makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kan bisa ke sini lusa, bersama _Manager hyung_"

Lay masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Suho.

"Ash! Susah sekali bicara denganmu. Kalau kau sakit kan aku juga yang repot. Kau mau Kyungsoo terus-terusan menceramahiku tentang ini dan itu, lalu Xiumin yang menyuruhku menungguimu dua puluh empat jam, belum lagi Kris yang menatapku dengan pandangan menyebalkannya itu!"

"..maaf" Bisik Lay lirih, "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu, _hyung_"

Suho menghela napas pendek, "Tapi kenyataannya kau selalu menyusahkanku. Menyebalkan"

Lay membeku. Mendadak matanya terasa begitu panas. "Ma-maaf"

"Aaah! Kau itu cengeng! Kau tak pantas jadi seorang pria, kau lebih mirip seorang wanita!"

"Maaf _hyung_, a-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sepuluh kali kau bilang negitupun, kau tetap saja menyusahkanku"

Bahu Lay bergetar. Perlahan, sepasang tangannya terangkat, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yixing, aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, yang ku cintai hanya Kyungsoo. Bukan kau" Tukas Suho tajam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lay yang masih terisak di atas ranjang Sehun.

-xxx-

Pagi ini Lay terbangun dengan mata yang sembab. Semalaman ia tak bisa berhenti menangis, meski tiga kali Suho memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Pada akhirnya, Suho lah yang mengalah dan tidur di ruang tamu.

"_Gege_, kau tampak kurang sehat. Tunggu—matamu sembab. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao polos saat Lay mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

"_Anni_, aku baik-baik saja kok" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Suaramu serak, Yixing. Kau jangan membohongi kami" Sela Kris, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho di depannya. "Kau apakan _dongsaeng_ku?"

Suho hanya menghela napas malas, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

Kris kesal. Jelas-jelas baru kemarin malam Luhan bilang bahwa Lay menangis sampai pagi gara-gara Suho, lalu seminggu yang lalu Lay juga menangis gara-gara Suho. Satu-satunya alasan Lay menangis, hanyalah Suho. Ck, kris benar-benar benci mendengarnya.

"Yixing_ gege_! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan?" Ucap Chen mencairkan suasana. "Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi tempat wisata di Korea kan?"

"Memang mau ke mana?" Tanya Kris, masih sambil menunjukkan _Deathglare_nya pada Suho.

"Hmm.. Lotte World? Sepertinya bagus" Usul Luhan.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh pergi"

"Eh?" Yang lain terlihat protes begitu Suho mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Tapi kenapa?" Protes Sehun.

Suho menggeleng. "Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak"

"Kau egois Joonmyeon-ah" Luhan berdecak sebal, "aku tau kau ada urusan dengan _Manager_ hari ini, tapi kau tidak harus mengurung kami di dorm seharian"

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Terserah. Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh pergi" Tukasnya sarkastik, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh" Tanya Chanyeol yang disusul gelengan dari Dio dan Kai.

-xxx-

Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dorm. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Urusan dengan orang-orang licik seperti itu memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. Suho mengakui bahwa menjadi seorang pembisnis, selain pandai bicara, juga harus licik. Bahkan kalau perlu curang. Makanya, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjadi seorang pembisnis. Kotor, menjijikan.

Suho menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_nya. Namun sepertinya _dorm_ sepi. Apa mereka sudah tidur? Tapi mengingat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tak mungkin mereka tidur.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering.

Kris.

_Pip._

"Yoboseo?"

"_Joonmyeon! Cepatlah ke sini!" _Terdengar nada panik dari Kris di ujung telpon sana.

Suho menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Hah? Ke mana?"

"_Yixing—dia, dia kecelakaan" _

Seketika Suho membeku. Kecelakaan? Bukankah tadi ia sudah bilang agar mereka tak kemana-mana?!

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"_Tadi kira-kira jam dua belas siang, saudara sepupu Yixing menelpon kalau mereka sedang berlibur ke Korea, jadi Yixing memutuskan untuk menemui mereka dan—"_

"Baik. Besok aku akan ke sana"

"_KAU GILA!"_ Suara Kris terdengar meninggi, _"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seolah-olah Yixing hanya luka ringan. Kau tau kan dia itu _hemofilia_, bisa saja dia—"_

"Aku lelah, Kris. Lagi pula di sana kalian pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja"

"_Kau benar-benar tega, Joonmyeon. Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap begitu—brengsek, HAH?!" _

Suho menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai dorm sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan ke sana besok, Kris"

"_Cih. Kau harus tetap ke sini malam ini, Joonmyeon!"_

"Kenapa kau memaksaku, eoh?!" Bentak Suho kesal.

"_Yixing membutuhkan donor ginjal, semua member EXO sudah di periksa tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Mungkin kau bisa—"_

"Tidak. Golongan darahku AB, Yixing A, tidak mungkin cocok. Lagi pula aku tidak akan mau mendonorkan ginjalku untuknya"

Kris terdengar menggeram. _"Kau, kau benar-benar sialan, Joonmyeon! Yixing benar-benar sial mendapatkan pacar sepertimu"_

"Tambahan untukmu, Kris. Kami sudah putus"

"_Ah, terserah! Kau tiba-tiba saja berubah begitu menyebalkan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yixing, aku bersumpah kau akan masuk neraka"_

"Aku yakin Yixing akan baik-baik saja, tidak usah terlalu cemas begitu. Sudah ya, aku lelah"

"_Yah! Joonmyeon! Dasar bajing—"_

_Pip._

Suho mematikan ponselnya, mengabaikan Kris yang ia yakin sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Terserah, ia tidak peduli. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh ranselnya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakasnya. Ia berbalik, menghadapkan dirinya pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, meremehkan.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek kan, Kim Joonmyeon? Sebutan malaikat memang tak pernah pantas untukmu. Kau itu—" Suho menghentikan kata-katanya, menunduk, menekuri lantai kamarnya.

"—iblis" Bisiknya lirih.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya, lalu kembali menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Lama, ia terdiam, sampai sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya, membuatnya mengalihkan mengalihkan pandangannya.

_From : Wu Fan-ah_

_Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Yixing koma, dan dokter bilang pendarahannya tidak bisa berhenti. Kesempatan hidupnya hanya dua puluh lima persen. Berbahagialah, Joonmyeon. Kau tak usah repot-repot mendonorkan ginjalmu. _

Suho melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram kemejanya erat. Bahunya bergetar, hingga perlahan butiran bening itu mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Meski bagaimanapun mencoba menahannya, pada saar-saat seperti ini pertahanannya akan runtuh juga. Mereka pikir mudah untuk Suho menggunakan kosakata kasar di depan mereka, eoh? Mereka pikir mudah bagi Suho untuk menjadi manusia es? Mereka pikir mudah untuk Suho menjadi seorang iblis? Mereka pikir Suho tak punya hati? Mereka pikir Suho tak bisa menangis? Mereka pikir hatinya tak sakit mendengar Lay terbujur koma begitu, HAH?!

Jika saja ia tidak ingat akan satu hal, mungkin malam ini ia sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke Rumah Sakit tempat Lay dirawat. Jika saja Suho tak ingat akan satu hal. Jika saja Suho tak ingat akan satu hal.

"Yixing, apapun yang terjadi.. kumohon, jangan mati" Isaknya lirih, sambil memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya, melampiaskan segala beban yang selama ini di tanggungnya.

**TBC**

Yah, Kawan-kawan! Akhirnya update juga chapter duanya. Lalalala *nari samba*

Yora mau minta maaf buat Readers yang mungkin kurang puas dengan chapter dua ini. Soalnya Yora juga lagi galau tingkat tinggi, jadi ngetiknya acak-acakan, dan kurang dalam hal pengeditan.

Terimakasih juga buat Reviewer yang sudah ngasih Review di chapter satu kemarin. Berhubung Yora malas buat update ulang, jadi biarkan saja chapter satunya diakhiri tulisan **END** begitu ya? Hehehe

SPECIAL THANKS TO

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim****, ****BlackPearl08****, **** .79****, ****Im Jinah, ****Hisayuchi****, ****reindeer, ****kyuhyuk25****, ****lovelySoo-ie****, ****Sehun, ****AiiuRyeong9****, ****SULAY SHIPPER, ****Lathifa**** , ****Mumut, ****EXO Fujoshi****, ****Joy'ers312****, ****bubble gum, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****, ****Kim Haerin-ah****, **dan**ayam ayam**. Juga untuk** Akita Fisayu **dan** Neulra **yang udah review via message dan facebook.

Tunggu saja chapter depan akan jadi kayak apa ya.. Yora lagi stress soalnya *guling-guling*

Yang minta lanjut harus Review! Kalo enggak, Yora kubur idup-idup! *diinjek*

Gomawo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bastard**

.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning :** Fanfic **Yaoi** ini merupakan Fanfic yang dibuat di tengah ke galauan sang Author. Jadi jangan kecewa jika **ide cerita**nya begitu **pasaran**, **alur **yang berjalan terkesan** terlalu cepat atau **mungkin** terlalu lambat**, **bertele-tele**, dan **Typo** bertebaran.

**Summary :** "Terserah!" Pekik Lay dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, **brengsek**!"|Rahang Suho mengeras. Sepasang lengannya spontan mencengkram bahu Lay erat, membuat _Dancing Machine_ itu meringis sakit. "Katakan! Katakan sekali lagi!"

**A/N :** Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, _we must believe it will be come true! _/halah/

**-A Bastard- **

**Chapter 3**

Langit sore kota Seoul memang agak mendung, Oktober itu. Meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan jam empat sore, namun langit sudah menggelap. Angin berhembus agak kencang, menerbangkan helai-helai daun dari pohonnya.

"Yixing _gege_, kau kedinginan?"

Sehun merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Lay, saat angin yang berhembus menjadi semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu juga melingkarkan sebuah syal di leher jenjang Lay, agar salah satu _gege_ kesayangannya itu tidak merasa terlalu dingin.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun-_ah_"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai berjongkok –mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lay untuk merapihkan syal yang dikenakan pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu. Sekilas, sehun menatap leher jenjang Lay yang jadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya karena tubuhnya jadi semakin kurus gara-gara tidak mendapat asupan makanan lain selain cairan _Infuse_, sejak ia koma. Kaki-kakinya juga lemah, hingga Lay harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk membantunya bergerak. Balutan perban pun masih terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Ne, Sehun-_ah_.. ngomong-ngomong, Joonmyeon _hyung_ tidak datang?" Tanya Lay, sambil menatap lurus ke gerbang keluar Rumah Sakit, di depannya.

Sehun terpaku. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya sedang merapihkan syal yang dikenakan Lay, mendadak berhenti begitu ia mendengar nama Suho keluar dari dua belah bibir pucat Lay. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah pucat Lay yang menanti jawaban darinya.

"_A-ani_, _hyung_. Dia belum datang" Sehun menjawab lirih, sebelum ia kembali menunduk, melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk merapihkan syal yang dikenakan Lay. Dapat ia dengar Lay bergumam kecil, tanda pemuda China itu sudah menduga kalau Suho tak akan datang menemuinya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Memang, _Leader_nya itu sangat keras kepala, bahkan –menurutnya- tak punya hati. Sejak Lay menjadi korban perampokan sepuluh hari lalu, jangankan datang menemuinya, menanyakan kabar pun tidak. Dan selama sepuluh hari terakhir, _Manager_ memang memberi mereka semua hari libur agar bisa menjaga Lay, tapi _Leader_ iblis itu malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain. Ke rumah orangtuanya, lalu menemui sepupunya, dan banyak sekali alasan si brengsek itu untuk menghindar dari ocehan Luhan dan Kris.

"Sehun-_ah_"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay.

"_Nde_?"

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Matanya menatap wajah Sehun di bawahnya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lain, membuat Sehun bertambah bingung. "Ada apa, _ge_?"

"Menurutmu.. jika saja aku benar-benar mati kemarin, apa Joonmyeon _hyung_ juga tidak akan datang ke pemakamanku?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Lay. Jika saja Luhan yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia bersumpah akan memukuli wajahnya sendiri atau apapun itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang terasa di dalam dadanya.

Namun kondisinya berbeda. Suho tak mungkin melakukannya untuk Lay.

Suho bukanlah Kris yang akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri saat merasa dirinya gagal melindungi Tao. Suho bukan Chanyeol yang akan berlutut sambil memohon-mohon di hadapan Baekhyun setelah mereka mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Suho bukan Chen yang akan mengamuk, jika ada orang yang berani melukai Xiuminnya. Suho bukan Kai yang rela melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan Suho bukan juga Sehun yang akan menangisi Luhan saat hyung kesayangannya itu sakit.

Suho itu berbeda. Dia aneh, keras, tak normal.

Bahkan ketika Lay hampir mati sepuluh hari lalu –kalau saja sepupu Lay tak cepat-cepat memberinya donor darah dan ginjal, Suho tak sedikitpun peduli padanya.

Sehun mengajak kedua kakinya untuk berdiri, menegapkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Lay.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, ge. Yang lain pasti merindukanmu"

-xxx-

"Selamat datang kembali Yixing_ gege_~"

Lay menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan begitu meriah di ruang tamu _Dorm_ mereka. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang tangkai kursi rodanya.

"Selamat datang, Yixing _ge_. Kami semua merindukanmu" Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong kursi roda Lay ke arah Luhan berdiri.

Luhan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap membawa Lay ke dalam dekapannya "Xing-xing, kami merindukanmu" Ucapnya penuh kerinduan sambil memeluk tubuh Lay erat, di susul Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan yang lainnya membentuk sebuah tumpukan besar.

Senyum kebahagiaan tak lepas dari bibir Lay, malam itu. Kehangatan yang sangat nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Namun, senyum itu agak memudar saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Suho yang hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh di dekatnya. Tatapan _Leader_ itu datar, seperti biasanya. Tidak menampakkan rasa rindu sedikitpun.

Tidak seperti mereka yang begitu merindukannya, dan memperjuangkan hidupnya yang nyaris terenggut. Suho bahkan tak mengangkat telpon dan tak juga membalas pesan singkat dari Sehun saat detak jantung Lay sempat berhenti selama tiga menit.

Lay benar-benar lelah mencintai seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Namun, ketika ia merasa begitu terpuruk, Lay seakan ingat akan satu hal yang membuat hatinya bertahan untuk terus mencintai Suho, semampunya.

_Hyung, apa salahku?_

Suho sedikit tersentak, menyadari sepasang bola mata Lay menatap lurus ke arahnya. Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, sampai Suho menghela napas panjang dan berbalik arah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih melepas rindu dengan Lay.

Kalau saja ia tak ingat akan satu hal, mungkin saat ini ia lah yang paling ereat memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, dan tak akan ia biarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya.

-xxx-

"_Hyung_"

Panggilan halus Lay membuat Suho sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya. "Hn?"

Lay menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, memutar roda besar kursi rodanya mendekati ranjang tempat Suho berbaring. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Suho melirik Lay sekilas –sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang di bacanya, lalu menarik napas malas seperti biasanya. "Apa lagi?"

Lay menunduk. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Dalam hati ia berpikir apakah harus membicarakannya malam ini atau tidak, mengingat kondisinya sedang kurang baik. Tapi lagi-lagi, satu hal itu mengingatkannya. Ia tak mau terus begini. Ia ingin semuanya menjadi lebih baik untuknya dan Suho. Ia ingin Suho mengerti perasaannya. Ia ingin Suho menjadi sperti dulu, meski dulu atau sekarang pemuda itu tak pernah bisa mencintainya.

Jari-jari Lay mencengkram erat roda besar kursi roranya hingga terlihat memutih. Dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, akhirnya Lay mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kau.. benar-benar serius mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Hm"

Lay tercekat. Kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkram roda besar itu, kini terasa bergetar. Lay makin menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya atau apapun itu untuk mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa keberaniannya.

"K-kau.. tak pernah sedikitpun bisa mencintaiku, _hyung_?"

Dapat Lay dengar, Suho berdecak malas. Balasan yang sudah biasa ia terima saat ia memulai suatu pembicaraan ke arah yang agak serius.

"Ya Tuhan.." Suho melempar majalahnya asal, lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke hadapan Lay. "..kau belum juga mengerti, Yixing? Aku-ingin-kita-mengakhiri-hubungan-ini. Jelas?"

Lay menarik napas panjang, semata-mata agar pertahanannya tak runtuh. Tapi percuma. Intonasi Suho yang terdengar begitu dingin, menusuk, seolah menggoyahkan pertahanan batinnya agar tak menangis. Dan kini, bahunya mulai bergetar.

Lay sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh menangis. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aish! Rupanya kau bodoh!" Terdengar suara Suho yang mulai meninggi. Dapat Lay lihat dari balik anak rambut yang menutupi matanya, kaki Suho sedikit bergerak menjauhinya dengan hentakan-hentakan kecil. "Yang di tusuk oleh perampok itu kan ginjalmu, bukan kepalamu! Tapi kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini, hah? Oh iya, aku lupa.. kau memang bodoh dari dulu ya"

Sekali lagi Lay tetap bersikeras.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, _hyung_.." Lay mulai menahan getaran di suaranya, "..kenapa?"

Suho mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya menatap benci ke arah pemuda China yang kini terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, merutuki bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan mahluk paling bodoh di dunia seperti Lay. "Aku tak mencintaimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya aku tak mencintaimu!"

"Kenapa?!"

"KU BILANG AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU, KAU TULI HAH?!"

Tubuh Lay sedikit terjungkal ke belakang, kaget mendengar bentakan Suho. Napas pemuda China itu memburu, menahan sesak yang mengumpul di paru-parunya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Beruntung –atau sial- Kris sedang ada urusan mendadak dan _Member_ EXO yang lain baru setengah jam yang lalu pergi keluar.

Dengan pandangan mata yang mulai memburam tertutup air mata yang mengapung, Lay mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang matanya yang memerah kini menatap sepasang mata Suho yang masih menatapnya tajam. "K-kena-pa?"

"Ah! Susah sekali bicara denganmu! Bodoh! Dungu! Tolol!"

"Kau tak pernah peduli denganku, _hyung_! Kenapa?! Dulu kau tak begini! Apa salaku?! B-bahkan saat aku hampir mati kemarin kau juga tak datang!" Lay menarik napas panjang, menahan isakannya yang berhasil lolos dari kedua bibirnya. "Kau bahkan memperlakukanku lebih dingin daripada orang yang baru saja kau kenal.."

Suho memutar matanya malas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Lay yang masih terisak di kamarnya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, bisikan Lay menghentikannya.

"Bahkan jika aku benar-benar mati, kau tak juga mau peduli denganku hyung?"

Suho tak peduli. Ia membuka knop pintu itu kasar, lalu menutupnya keras, menimbulkan suara debam yang membuat tangis Lay semakin pecah.

Suho menghela napasnya berat, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas keningnya, berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit pening yang membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Pikirannya melayang jauh, kembali teringat akan satu hal yang begitu membuatnya terasa tertekan.

"Ash.. sialan!"

_PRANG!_

Suho menoleh cepat ke sumber suara -yang ia yakin- pecahan barang, yang baru saja didengarnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"_Yah_! Yixing!"

_BRAK!_

Suho membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Lay yang jatuh tengkurap dengan pecahan beling yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dadanya berdesir, takut.

"Ya! Dungu! Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!"

Lay merasakan napasnya semakin tercekat. Dengan susah payah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Suho.

"Dasar bodoh, menyusahkan!"

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat dilihatnya laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menggendong tubuhnya kasar.

"Kau mau mati ya?! Kalau kau mau mati, jangan di sini!"

_Bugh!_

Suho menghempaskan tubuh Lay ke ranjangnya dengan begitu kasar, lalu ia berjalan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati?!"

Mendengar nada suara Lay yang meninggi, membuat Suho seolah kehilangan kendalinya. Ia kembali menghampiri Lay lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga terbaring di ranjangnya. "Bodoh!"

"Terserah!" Pekik Lay dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, brengsek!"

Rahang Suho mengeras. Sepasang lengannya spontan mencengkram bahu Lay erat, membuat _Dancing Machine_ itu meringis sakit. "Katakan! Katakan sekali lagi!"

Lay memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa menghantam tubuhnya. Napasnya benar-benar sesak, kali ini. Air mata yang terus mengalir dan emosinya yang memuncak benar-benar membuat paru-parunya terasa mengecil.

Ia ingin mati saja..

"Bunuh-b-buhuh aku!"

Suho kembali menegang. Namun melihat wajah Lay yang mulai membiru, mendadak membuatnya tersadar dari amarahnya. Matanya menatap nanar sepasang lengannya yang mencengkram bahu Lay erat, dengan napas Lay yang mulai memendek dan berbunyi kecil. CUKUP! Ia tak sanggup lagi!

"Yi-Yixing.. maafkan aku"

Suho melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Lay, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannyanya, membelai pipi kiri Lay yang basah oleh air mata. "Maaf"

Lay tak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sesegukan. Namun, sepasang matanya yang membengkak, kini beralih menatap Suho yang menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"_H_-_hyung_"

"Yixing.." Suara Suho yang melembut, membuat Lay perlahan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Melupakan segala macam perlakuan Suho yang sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya. Hatinya mendadak sejuk, melihat senyum malaikat yang sudah lama tak pernah Suho tunjukkan di depannya. Perlahan, tangan gemetarnya terangkat, membelai wajah Suho penuh kasih.

Suho memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Lay yang begitu ia rindukan.

"A-aku merindukanmu, _hyung_.." Bisik Lay lirih.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Suho refleks merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga dadanya menindih dada Lay, membawanya dalam satu pelukan hangat.

Lay kembali terisak pelan. Namun kali ini bukan isakan penuh luka seperti biasanya. Ia bahagia. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Suho, mengelus punggung pemuda itu lembut. Lay terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Suho, sambil terus mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit sesegukan.

"Biarkan untuk seperti ini, _hyung_.. setidaknya untuk malam ini saja"

Suho mengangguk, lalu mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Lay, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Lay. Memeluknya erat. Jari jemari Suho mulai menyelusup ke dalam helai-helaian rambut cokelat Lay, mengelusnya penuh sayang, sambil menghirup aroma khas dari surai pemuda itu.

Cup.

Lay menatap tak percaya pada bibir Suho yang baru saja mendarat di atas bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, memang. Berbeda dengan cara Chen memberikan ciuman panasnya pada Xiumin yang tak sengaja ia lihat, atau ciuman Kris pada Tao yang membuat pipi Lay memanas saking dewasanya. Namun, ciuman seperti ini saja sudah cukup meyakinkan Lay bahwa Suho mencintainya. Entah hanya untuk malam ini, atau selamanya.

**TBC**

Niatnya sih mau panjng, cuma entah kenapa lebih enak panjang pas klimaks, ya nggak? xD  
Maafkan Author labil tak bertanggung jawab ini ya, Yora soalnya lagi berantakan banget. Sampe-sampe Mamah geleng-geleng kepala pagi-pagi gara-gara Yora nyetel lagu dangdut sambil beberes rumah. Ya itulah bukti kesetresan Yora, pemirsah! *Ga nanya woy!*

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah merelakan untuk Review di Chapter dua kemarin. _Subhanallah_, Yora ga sangka akan se-antusias itu ^^b Yora tuh sampe senyum-senyum ngeliatin Review, sampe di sangka gila sama temen -_-

BIG THANKS TO :

**lovelySoo-ie****, Guest1, sulay shipper, Im Jinah, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****finasan****, anonstalker, ****Joy'ers312****, Mumut, hunhansulay, ****uniquegals****, Guest2, ****rossirepvblikan. ****, ****dyakuro34-7****, Lathifa, ****fyeahkaisoo****, ****Hisayuchi****, ****BlackPearl08****, Yuri Choi, ayam ayam, ****KaiSooEXOShipper****, ****lynna939****, ****ru-ie****, ****Minerva Huang****, bubble gum, ****Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So****, ****Just Call Me Guest****, ****Park Ri Yeon****, ****, ****Kim Haerin-ah****, ****yuliafebry****, ****Georgina Rocha Sanchez****, ****golden13****, sari2min, ****xingyeolyeol****, Kim Ray Ah, ****BabySuLayDo****, ****KecoaLaut****, ****vickykezia23****, HunHan kyeoptaaa, Thehunna, ****miparkland****, ****Nara DINO****, ****widyaokta****, **dan**Angel SuLay Bbuing-Bbuing**

Terima kasih juga juga untuk Silent Readers dan teman-teman Yora yang menjadi pembaca setia ^^b **Akita Fisayu, Neulra, **dan** Lee Sungtae** :D

Penasaran kaaaan? Jawaban akan di temukan di Chapter depan! HAHAHA *gendreuwo style*

Tetap beri Yora dukungan dan Review \^^/ tuliskan kesan, pesan, kritik melalui Review. Bila Fanfik ini jelek, beri kritik dan saran yang membangun lewat Review ya. Bila Fanfik ini berkesan, juga jangan lupa tulis kesan-kesan kalian lewat Review ^^

Gomaaaawo! *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bastard**

.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning :** Fanfic **Yaoi** ini merupakan Fanfic yang dibuat di tengah ke galauan sang Author. Jadi jangan kecewa jika **ide cerita**nya begitu **pasaran**, **alur **yang berjalan terkesan** terlalu cepat atau **mungkin** terlalu lambat**, **bertele-tele**, dan **Typo** bertebaran.

**Summary :**

Xiumin menampik tangan Suho keras, saat tangan gemetar itu hendang menyentuh tubuh di bawahnya. "Yixing.. tidak.. bukan, bukan begini! Tidak.. ANDWAE! YIXING! KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INI HANYA LELUCON!", "Satu-satunya lelucon yang paling konyol hanyalah kau, dasar brengsek!"**  
**

**A/N :** Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, _we must believe it will be come true! _/halah/

**-A Bastard- **

**Chapter 4**

Suho menatap kalender yang tergantung di kamar tidurnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas. Angka empat belas tampak begitu mencolok di matanya, meski di sekeliling angka itu tak dilingkari garis merah atau apapun yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok. Namun mengingat tanggal itu merupakan tanggal yang, err.. bisa dibilang penting –atau tidak, membuat hatinya agak tak nyaman hari ini. Entahlah. Suho terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, kaki-kakinya kini bergerak menjauh, melupakan angka empat belas atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejadian di hari itu. Namun, sebuah panggilan halus menghentikan pergerakannya.

"_Hyung_"

Suho menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengan miliknya, menatap seseorang yang masih terbaring di sana, dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hm"

Sosok itu perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa agak ngilu di beberapa bagian tertentu. Sesekali ringisan kecil terlepas dari dua belah bibir merah mudanya yang tampak pucat.

Suho menarik napas malas. Dengan agak ogah-ogahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang itu setelah sebelumnya menggeser kursi roda Lay mendekat.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, bodoh"

Lay hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi nada bicara Suho yang dingin seperti biasa. Ia akui, sejak kejadian kemarin malam –saat mereka tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan semalaman penuh- sikap Suho sedikit berubah. Setidaknya sejak saat itu Suho jadi agak perhatian padanya, meskipun kata-katanya masih tergolong kasar dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin.

"_Hyung_, ngomong-ngomong hari ini hari jadi kita yang pertama, _ne_?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini, Suho kembali menghela napas berat, "Kau pikir kita masih punya hubungan kusus, hah?"

Dapat Suho lihat senyum manis Lay agak memudar mendengar jawaban dinginnya yang terdengar kejam. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyum itu kembali muncul, memberikan guratan kebingungan pada wajah Suho.

"_Hyung.._" Panggil Lay lagi, masih dengan senyum manisnya "Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak mau"

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekilas ia melirik wajah Suho yang menampilkan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Ah, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ia pikir siapa dia? Ia tak punya hubungan khusus lagi dengan Suho sejak dua belas hari yang lalu. Bahkan hubungan yang –katanya- hanya sebatas bandmate, tak pernah terasa baik.

"Maaf.." Gumamnya lirih. Pemuda manis itu menarik napas panjang sejenak, sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Hyung, bisa bantu aku naik ke kursi roda ini?"

Suho mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggung Lay, membantunya bangun, setelah itu memapahnya hati-hati untuk duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

"Gomawo.."

"Hm, sama-sama"

Dan senyum manis Lay kembali memudar ketika kaki-kaki Suho melangkah menjauhinya, keluar dari kamar yang untuk sementara ini ditempatinya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamar yang kini tertutup, seakan menyimbolkan pintu hati Suho yang benar-benar tertutup untuknya.

"_Hyung_.. aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya pilu diikuti cairan bening yang menetes dari kelopak mata kanannya.

-xxx-

"Kyungsoo _hyung_~"

"Mmm?"

"Suapi~"

Dio mendelik horror ke hadapan Kai saat didengarnya salah satu maknae itu merengek manja minta disuapi seperti bayi. Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak menghiraukannya, dan malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menunggu sepotong daging ayam masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Alhasil, Dio yang memang tak tega melihat Kai yang terus membuka mulutnya, memasukkan sesendok nasi dengan potongan ayam goreng ke dalam mulut Kai, diikuti rona merah pada wajahnya.

Sementara _member-member_ yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan _Face of The Group_ mereka yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Ya! _Kkam_jong! Dasar tak tau malu" Cibir Sehun sensi yang malah dibalas juluran lidah meledek dari Kai.

Sehun memutar matanya malas menanggapi balasan meledek dari sahabatnya itu. Menurutnya, Kai benar-benar tak mengerti situasi. Sebenarnya alasan Sehun menegurnya bukan karena Sehun iri melihat suasana romantis yang tercipta di antara pasangan baru itu. Bukan. Toh, tanpa ia minta Luhan _hyung_nya selalu memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan kapanpun ia mau. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit _Bad Mood_ adalah pandangan Suho yang menatap pasangan baru itu dengan pandangan yang, yaa.. bisa diartikan Sehun sebagai simbol kecemburuan.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja di depan umum, Jongin-_ah_" Kali ini Suara berat Kris yang mengambil alih, membuat Kai mendengus sebal.

"_Arraseo_,_ Dhuizang_"

Kris sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun, seakan mengerti maksud maknae mereka itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay yang hanya menatap wajah Suho di sampingnya dengan pandangan sendu. Kris meremas garpu yang dipegangnya.

_Awas kau, Kim Joonmyeon! _

"Yixing"

Panggilan pelan Suho pada Lay memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan itu.

"Ya?"

Suho bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Lay. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan mata bingung saat sepasang telapak tangan _Leader_ itu menggenggam tangkai kursi rodanya dan menariknya keluar dari kursi makan. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan, kan? Ayo" Suho kini membelokkan kursi roda Lay, lalu mulai mendorongnya menuju—

"Ya!" Panggilan dari Kris spontan membuat pergerakan Suho terhenti.

Suho menoleh, menghadap _Official Leader_ mereka dengan pandangan –ada-apa-lagi-Tuan-?-

"Mau kau bawa kemana Yixing?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kenapa memangnya?"

"Ja—" Kata-kata Kris terpotong saat Sehun mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Biarkan saja, _ge_. Ku rasa Joonmyeon _hyung_ hanya ingin menghabiskan pagi ini berdua dengan Yixing _ge_"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi cuaca di luar sedang tak baik. Dan lagi pula aku tak bisa membiarkan Yixing berdua dengan si brengsek ini –mengingat kemarin malam saat kita semua keluar dan di _dorm_ dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua, tubuh Yixing malah memar-memar!"

"_Ya_! Aku tak membuat Yixing memar! Dia sendiri yang menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi roda!" Bela Suho tak terima.

"Ah! Terserah!" Kris tak peduli, "Semua ini gara-gara orang brengsek ini! Semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada Yixing gara-gara dia!" Tunjuknya pada Suho yang malah membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali mendorong kursi roda Lay ke depan pintu keluar setelah melilitkan syal hangat di leher jenjang pemuda itu.

"Kami keluar" Pamit Suho cuek, tanpa mengidahkan teriakan marah dari Kris yang menyuruhnya kembali.

"Ya! Kembali kau—"

_BLAM_

Suho menutup pintu _dorm_nya, lalu kembali mendorong kursi roda Lay melewati koridor menuju _lift_.

"Kita mau ke mana, _hyung_?"

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat kemerahan itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang manik hitam Lay yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kita ke taman"

"Eh?" Sebelah alis Lay terangkat, "untuk apa?"

"Melatihmu berjalan"

"Melatihku berjalan?"

"Ya—"

_Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ yang terbuka seakan memaksa Suho untuk menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia mendorong kursi roda Lay masuk ke dalam _lift_, lalu menekan angka satu pada tombol di samping kanannya.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, mendorongmu kemanapun kau mau itu menyusahkan. Lebih baik kau melakukannya sendiri. Kakimu kan belum lumpuh. Lagipula, berlama-lama di _dorm_ dengan pemandangan dua orang tak tahu malu itu membuatku muak"

Lay tersenyum pahit. Dugaannya yang mengira Suho mulai berubah, ternyata salah. Suho sama sekali tak mencintainya. Mungkin bagi Suho, ia hanyalah pelampiasan tak berarti yang bisa kapan saja ditarik dan dilemparnya.

Lay meremas dadanya yang terasa sedikit perih. Perasaan senang karena akhirnya Suho mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dengan dalih melatihnya untuk kembali menggunakan kakinya, langsung mencair begitu saja mengetahui alasan sebenarnya hanyalah faktor kecemburuannya dengan Dio.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Lay hanya bisa pasrah, menyerahkan dirinya pada takdir yang akan membawanya kemanapun ia mau.

"_Nde_, _gomawo hyung_. Dan.. maaf sudah menyusahkanmu"

"Hm"

-xxx-

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, sini"

Suho melambaikan tangannya ke arah Dio yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah novel tipis di pangkuannya. Pemuda Sembilan belas tahun itu segera menutup bukunya, lalu meletakkannya asal di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Apa, _hyung_?"

Suho kembali melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Dio untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit rasa bingung, pemuda pemilik _doe eyes_ itu bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Suho yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Wae_, _hyung_?"

"Aku punya sesuatu"

"Eh? Apa?" Dio sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung, melihat ekspresi Suho yang tak biasanya.

Sementara tanpa diketahui keduanya, di balik pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun, Lay berdiri bersandar pada pintu kayu itu. Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu berulang kali menarik napas panjang sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isak tangisnya agar tak lolos dari dua belah bibir pucatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil merasakan sakit yang begitu menusuk-nusuk batinnya, mendengar Suho yang akan memberikan benda itu pada Dio.

Meski sesering apapun Suho membuatnya menangis, namun tak pernah membuatnya lelah untuk meneteskan air mata.

"Ini.."

Kembali terdengar suara Suho dari balik pintu kamarnya. Lay yakin, pasti pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu kini tengah melingkarkan kalung itu di leher putih Dio.

Kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit yang baru saja Suho beli dari seorang pemuda, saat perjalanan pulang dari taman tadi. Kalung perak yang terlihat begitu manis, di mata Lay.

Mungkin Lay merasa bodoh karena berharap Suho akan memberikan benda manis itu untuknya. Dan nyatanya, Lay benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti seorang pemimpi.

"Ta-tapi, _hyung_.. aku tak bisa menyimpannya"

"Kenapa?" Terdengar nada kecewa dari pita suara Suho.

"Kalung ini terlalu manis, _hyung_. Aku tak pantas mendapatkannya. Lebih baik_ hyung_ memberikannya pada orang yang lebih pantas"

"_Ani_. Kau yang paling layak, Kyungsoo. Hanya kau"

"Tapi—"

"Sssh.. jangan membantah atau aku akan marah. _Arraseo_?"

Dan saat itu juga Lay merasa seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Kaki-kaki lemahnya tak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya, bercampur dengan perasaan sakit yang terlalu menusuk jantungnya. Ia merosot. Jatuh terduduk pada lantai dorm yang dingin. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, sambil isakan-isakan kecil terdengar di sela-sela tangisnya yang begitu pilu.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeon _hyung_"

Meski sesering apapun Suho membuatnya menangis, namun tak pernah membuatnya lelah untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada pemuda brengsek tak punya hati itu.

-xxx-

"Jadi.. siapa yang akan pergi belanja?" Terdengar suara nyaring milik Xi Luhan memenuhi pendengaran seluruh member EXO, pagi itu.

"Hari ini aku ada _Job_" Jawab Kris sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada baby panda kesayangannya. "Tao juga ada _Job_"

"Kalau aku hari ini ada latihan _Dance_" Jawab Baekhyun, diikuti anggukan Chanyeol.

Terdengar helaan napas malas dari Kai, "Lagi pula bisa-bisanya bahan makanan habis pada tengah bulan seperti ini. Maksudku, hari ini kan baru tanggal enam belas, tapi persedian makanan sudah habis. Ini pasti gara-gara kau, Oh Sehoon"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda berkulit tan yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa kecil, "Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Kalau semua sibuk biar aku dan Kyungsoo saja yang pergi" Sahut Suho dari pojok sofa. "Biar Yixing dan Minseok _ge_ yang ada di _dorm_"

Lay spontan mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Suho. "_A_-_ani_, aku ingin ikut"

Suho mendesah malas, "Tidak. Kau tinggal di _dorm_, _arraseo_?"

"_Ani_!" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku juga akan membeli keperluanku sendiri. Lagi pula aku bosan tinggal di_ dorm_ terus, ya kan Minsok _ge_?"

Xiumin menyetujui perkataan Lay. "Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Lagi pula.." Xiumin melirik ke arah Suho dan Dio bergantian, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi perselingkuhan di sini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Suho terdengar datar, namun sebuah emosi yang terpancar tak bisa disembunyikannya. "Yixing kan masih harus istirahat, dia tak boleh terlalu lelah dulu!"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya" Sahut Xiumin santai. "Kalian semua tenang saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Luhan menyudahi rapat singkatnya pagi ini. "Nah, kalian cepatlah bersiap-siap"

-xxx-

Salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kota Seoul memang selalu padat. Kebutuhan yang terus saja meningkat, memaksa orang-orang untuk terus meningkatkan daya produksi mereka.

Tak jauh dari toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis pakaian, Lay bersandar pada salah satu rak sepatu. Di samping kanannya, tampak Xiumin yang sedang memilihkan sepatu _Dance_ baru untuk Chen. Sedangkan Suho dan Dio malah terlihat sibuk sendiri melihat-lihat pakaian.

Ia menghela napas pendek, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, membuat pikirannya kembali melayang jauh. Dan tiba-tiba saja, satu hal itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Setelah sekian lama, bayang-bayang akan satu hal yang selalu ia pikirkan itu mulai membuatnya ragu. Apakah benar, semua akan berjalan sesuai takdirnya? Jika semua hal yang selama ini dialaminya tidak sepenuhnya sama, maka bukannya tak mungkin satu hal itu juga tak akan terjadi, kan?

Ia percaya takdir. Ia percaya kalau manusia dilahirkan dengan takdirnya masing-masing. Tapi sebuah kenyataan, telah membuatnya ragu.

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dialaminya bukan hanya mimpi. Ia yakin jika semuanya nyata, semuanya benar-benar terjadi dengan begitu rapih.. tapi—

"Yixing"

"Eh, ya?"

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya, membuat Lay mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok Xiumin yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Tak usah pikirkan mereka.." Liriknya pada Suho dan Dio yang masih sibuk sendiri, "Aku yakin, jika memang Joonmyeon tak baik untukmu, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik"

Lay mengangguk kecil, masih dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas singkat, Lay mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki lemahnya perlahan ke arah Suho dan Dio diikuti Xiumin yang menuntunnya.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita pulang"

Suho sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay, lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya "Hm. Ayo"

-xxx-

Mereka berepmat kini berjalan di pinggir trotoar sambil membawa tas-tas belanjaan yang lumayan berat. Sesekali Dio menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya, lalu kembali berjalan di samping Suho.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa berat? Sini biar aku saja yang bawa"

Lay membeku. Mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yixing-ah, ada apa?" Suara hawatir Xiumin membuat Suho dan Dio yang berjalan di depan mereka menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yixing _ge_, apa kau sakit lagi?" Kali ini Dio menghampiri Lay, lalu mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

Lay menggeleng, "_Ani_.. kalian lanjutkan lagi saja. Aku—"

"Dia tak apa-apa" Ucap Suho memotong kata-kata Lay, "Lagi pula siapa suruh ikut. Yixing, sekarang cepat bawa belanjaanmu"

Xiumin mengeratkan tangannya, "Kau tega, Joonmyeon-_ah_"

"Sudah, _ge_, Aku tak apa-apa" Bisik Lay cepat, mencegah adu mulut yang belakangan hari ini sering terjadi gara-gara dirinya. "Ayo kita jalan lagi"

Suho memutar matanya malas, lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya sambil merangkul Dio ke dalam dekapannya. Seketika Dio menegang.

"_Hyung_! Jangan begini"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sahut Suho cuek, masih mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Dio. "Ini hanya seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ saja kok, tak lebih"

"Ta-tapi.." Dio sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, melirik Lay yang kembali terdiam, lewat sudut matanya.

Suho ikut menoleh, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. "Yixing? Tak usah perdulikan dia. Kita sudah tak menjalin hubungan apa-apa kok. Biarkan saja"

Dio bersikeras menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melepaskan rangkulan Suho pada pundaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, jari-jarinya dengan cepat melepaskan kalung perak pemberian Suho dua hari yang lalu.

"Ini.." Dio mengangkat kalung itu ke hadapannya. "Aku tak membutuhkannya,_ hyung_"

Suho terlihat terkejut, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku ingin Yixing _ge_ yang memilikinya"

"Tidak" Suho menggeleng, "Ini milikmu"

"Tapi—"

"_Ya_! Yora! Jangan lari-lari!"

"Hyaaa! Minsoo _oppa_~ ampuuuuun"

_BRUK!_

Dio sedikit terjungkal ke depan, saat tubuh seorang anak perempuan menabraknya. Anak itu ikut terjatuh ke jalanan aspal dengan posisi duduk, diikuti ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Aww"

"Maaf! Maafkan adikku ini, ya!"

Suho memandang seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya, lalu membungkuk ke arahnya dan Dio bergantian. "Maafkan dia, dia memang tak bisa diam" Lanjutnya, sambil menarik lengan anak perempuan itu bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Minsoo _oppa_, pelan-pelan"

"Ya! Dasar kers kepala. Sudah cepat bangun, eomma menunggu kita"

Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik berikutnya, kedua anak itu sudah kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih terpaku di jalanan itu.

"Ash.. sakit"

Suho menoleh ke arah Dio yang masih dalam posisi berlutut, dengan sedikit darah menetes dari sikutnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, _gwenchana_?"

Dio mengangguk, "_Nde_, aku baik-baik saja, tapi kalungnya.."

Suho mengikuti arah pandang Dio ke tengah jalan raya. Kedua matanya menyipit, memperhatikan lebih detail keberadaan kalung pemberiannya.

"Biar aku yang ambil—"

"_Ani_" Suho menahan tubuh Dio yang hendak bangun untuk mengambil kalung yang tak sengaja terlempar karena tubuh Dio bertabrakan dengan anak perempuan tadi. "Biar aku saja yang ambil"

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!" Kali ini Lay yang bersuara. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Suho, "Jangan!"

Suho tak menanggapi. Pemuda itu hanya menyentakkan tangan Lay hingga pegangannya terlepas, lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyebrang.

"_Ya_! Joonmyeon _hyung_!" Pekik Lay dari ujung jalan sana, saat tubuh Suho semakin ketengah. Namun Suho tak peduli. Kini, perlahan tubuhnya mulai membungkuk, sembari tangannya mulai meraih kalung yang tergeletak di jalanan aspal.

_TIIN-TIIIN!_

"Hei anak muda, minggir!"

Terdengar pekikan seorang wanita tua dari ujung jalan sana. Namun bukannya menyingkir, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di kedua belah bibir Suho. Inilah saatnya.

_Tuhan, aku kembali untuk memenuhi takdirmu.._

Perlahan Suho mulai menegapkan tubuhnya, menatap sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi beberapa meter di depan tubuhnya

_Kawan-kawan, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.._

_Kris, Sehun maafkan aku yang selalu membuat kalian marah.._

Sepasang manik hitam itu menutup, merasakan hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

_Ayah, Ibu, aku menyayangi kalian.._

_TIIIN! TIIIN!_

Suara klakson yang ditekan dengan begitu membabi buta, sama sekali tak membuat Suho bergeming dari tempatnya. Dirinya seakan pasrah akan takdir yang akan segera ia temui, kurang dari lima belas detik lagi.

_Dan.. Yixing.. aku mencintai—_

"Joonmyeon _hyuuuung_! _Andwaee_!"

"_Ya_! Yixing! Kembali!"

"_Hyung_! Awass!"

_CKIIIIIITTTT_—

_BRUK!_

Suho merasakan tubuhnya terpental begitu jauh. Kepalanya pening, terbentur jalanan aspal yang keras dengan gesekan-gesekan yang begitu perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Persis sama. Ya. Semua terasa begitu nyata dalam benaknya. Gesekan aspal panas yang melukai kulitnya, juga rasa pening yang luar biasa saat kepalanya terbentur terasa seperti sebuah _Déjà Vu_.

Tubuh Suho perlahan melemah, diikuti kegelapan yang mulai menyusup ke dalam penglihatannya.

Inilah takdirnya. Hari minggu, tanggal enam belas Oktober, tepat pukul dua siang waktu setempat, Kim Joonmyeon akhirnya menjemput takdirnya.

Takdir yang selama ini selalu menunggunya untuk datang, tepat pada hari ini.

Takdir yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semuanya.

Takdirnya, untuk mati. Meninggalkan segala kenangan-kenangannya sebagai seorang pria brengsek.

Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ia harus masuk Neraka nantinya, karena telah menjelma menjadi sosok iblis yang tak punya hati.

Yang terpenting baginya, Lay akan bahagia tanpanya. Tak seperti yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, saat pemuda itu begitu terluka menhadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Yang terpenting, di masa depan tak akan ada lagi sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kejam pada Lay. Tak akan ada lagi sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang akan memberi Lay sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Tak akan ada lagi sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang selalu marah dan mengatai Lay bodoh, tolol, dan dungu saat pemuda itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tak ada lagi sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang selalu membuat Lay menangis ketika melihat pandangan cemburunya pada Kai dan Dio.

Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan karena telah memutar balikkan waktu, sehingga ia bisa merubah sedikit takdir yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Menyakiti Yixing, menjadikannya sosok iblis yang begitu dibenci Kris dan Sehun.

Tapi semua pasti akan terasa lebih baik untuk Lay setelah ini. Suho yakin, Lay akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Takdir yang lebih baik untuknya, tanpa seorang berngsek yang terus menyakitinya.

"_YA_! YIXIING! BANGUN!"

Tunggu.. suara itu.. Suara Xiumin yang menangis begitu keras, tapi.. kenapa yang dia sebut justru nama..

"YIXING!"

Kepala Suho terasa berputar, sakit. Lama kelamaan suara-suara riuh di sekitarnya makin terdengar jelas, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka, mengijinkan seberkas sinar menerobos sela-sela matanya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!"

Suho menoleh ke samping, dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang manik hitam Dio yang memandangnya cemas, "_Gwenchana_?"

Suho mengangguk pelan, lalu perlahan mencoba untuk bangun.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho sambil mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang terasa seperti akan retak.

Dio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan orang di tengah jalan sana, "Yixing _ge_.."

Suho menghentikan pergerakan tangan yang mengusap-usap pelilisnya. Seketika pandangan matanya berubah panik. "Yixing? Yixing.. dia kenapa?"

Dio hanya menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang mengerubungi Xiumin yang tengah menangis histeris.

Suho merasa napasnya tercekat. Mendadak firasat yang begitu buruk menyelubungi hatinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah sekumpulan orang itu, dan pandangan mata cemasnya kini berubah, digantikan oleh lelehan air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya.

"YIXING!"

"_Hyung_!"

Dio terkejut melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berlari sejadi-jadinya ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_, hati-hati.."

Dengan langkah tertatih, Suho memaksakan sepasang kakinya untuk berlari menghampiri kerumunan orang itu untuk memastikan firasat buruknya hanyalah sebuah bualan konyol.

"Yixing—"

Langkah Suho terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bola matanya membesar. Napasnya memburu. Ia merasa seperti ruhnya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya detik itu juga, melihat sekujur tubuh lemah yang terbaring di atas aspal dengan darah yang mengalir deras di sekeliling tubuh itu.

"Yi—"

_Plak!_

"Mau apa kau Kim Joonmyeon?!" Xiumin menampik tangan Suho keras, saat tangan gemetar itu hendang menyentuh tubuh di bawahnya.

"Yixing.. tidak.. bukan, bukan begini! Tidak.. ANDWAE! YIXING! KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INI HANYA LELUCON!"

"Satu-satunya lelucon yang paling konyol hanyalah kau, dasar brengsek!" Xiumin mendorong tubuh Suho kencang, hingga tubuh itu terbaring di atas aspal yang panas.

"Tenang! Tenang, tuan! Biar aku panggil _Ambulance_!" Sergah seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan pergerakan tanga Xiumin yang hendak meninju wajah Suho.

Sementara Suho hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menghantam tubuhnya luar dalam.

Perlahan ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut pilu.

_Sakit.. Yixing, apakah harus sesakit ini.. _

Batinnya lirih, sesaat sebelum sepasang manik hitam itu menutup, diikuti lelehan air mata yang menetes membasahi wajahnya, lagi.

**TBC**

Hore! kata-katanya kamseupay tingkat tinggi! *guling-guling bareng Suho appa*

Chapter ini ancur parah yaaaasdfghjkl… *telen mistar*

U-yey! Yora gak mau banyak comment karena takut mengecewakan!

Silakan Readers kasih komentar sendiri..

Oh iya, lupa..

TERIMAKASIH YA REVIEWERS TERCINTAH~ *cipokin satu-satu* *dibakar*

Yora bahagia lahir batin dapet Review dan semangat dari kalian. So, update-an kali ini lebih cepet dari sebelumnya, kan? *naik-turun alis*

Tapi maaf kalo jadinya absurd~ *kabur*

BIG THANKS TO :

**Minerva Huang****, ****yadong13****, ****ezkjpr****, ****Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim****, ****lovelySoo-ie****, **** .9****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, christina, Im Jinah, ****Hisayuchi****, Mumut, ****golden13****, ****myjongie****, hunhansulay, ****BlackPearl08****, ****ru-ie****, ****bubble gum bubble gum****, ****Kan Rin Min****, ****bebe fujo****, ****dyakuro34-7****, Kimberly, Kim Ray Ah, ****Kim Haerin-ah****, ****ICE14****, shinminkyuu, ****KRISme****, ****KaiSooEXOShipper****, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****Nara DINO****, JK0603, ****Akita Fisayu****, amadorie, HaeSan, ****Georgina Rocha Sanchez****, key heart, ****BabySuLayDo****, ****uniquegals****, Ocha CloudSomnia, 2606180415, sari2min, ****rararabstain****, ****bbhun****, ****KecoaLaut****, Ein, **** 2****, ****Just Call Me Guest****, ****Angel SuLay Bbuing-Bbuing****, adeknya lay, ****vickykezia23****, ****Park Ri Yeon****, ****miparkland****, ****Kim Jongmi****, **dan** HaeSan**

Oh iya, untuk**ru-ie**-_**ssi**_ tebakan anda benar~ xD Yora emang buru-buru dan ngebut tingkat semesta bayangin muka para Reader yang sekarat(?) minta update-an ch 3 nya. Hahaha.. terimakasih atas kritik yang sangat membangun. Di ch 4 ini ngebut gak?

Terimakasih juga untuk Readers deul yang belum sempat mereview dan tak lupa teman-teman saya yang selalu mendukung dan menjadi pembaca setia, dan menanti-nantikan ff ini xD

**Akita-chan, Naurah-chan(?), Ra-chan, Hafrani-chan, Fadhila-chan, juga Irma-chan **^^b

Kalau bukan karena kalian, semangat Yora buat ngetik gak akan se-semangat 45 ini, yeay! *angkat-angkat bambu runcing*

Seperti biasa, tuliskan komentar dan kritik yang membangun jika fanfik ini jelek. Tulis juga kesan-kesan kalian, jika fanfik ini berkesan (haha ngarep)

Gomaaaawoo~ *goyang hula-hawai*


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bastard**

.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning :** Fanfic **Yaoi** ini merupakan Fanfic yang dibuat di tengah ke galauan sang Author. Jadi jangan kecewa jika **ide cerita**nya begitu **pasaran**, **alur **yang berjalan terkesan** terlalu cepat atau **mungkin** terlalu lambat**, **bertele-tele**, dan **Typo** bertebaran.

**Summary :** Dan malam itu adalah kali pertama Suho memperelakukan Lay dengan kasar, seumur hidupnya. Juga kali pertama Suho berubah menjadi seorang yang begitu—brengsek

**A/N :** Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, _we must believe it will be come true! _/halah/

**Perhatian! Perhatian! Ekhem! Ekhem! *sok-sok dehem-dehem* karena banyak yang bingung soal chapter 4 kemarin, di chapter 5 ini Yora niatnya mau ngejelasin semuanya, jadinya isinya flashback semua. Tapi maaf kalo jadinya Readers malah makin gak ngerti. Kalo Readers bingung sama cerita ini, bisa tanya Yora langsung lewat message atau facebook (bagi yang sudah nge-add Yora) nanti Yora jelasin. Oke?**

**-A Bastard- **

**Chapter 5**

Suho membuka sepasang kelopak matanya yang masih terasa agak berat. Rasa sakit langsung menyergapnya saat itu juga, memberikan denyutan ngilu di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia meringis perih, sembari mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"Yixing.."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sebuah cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya ketika getaran pita suaranya menyebutkan nama itu dengan begitu lirih. Hatinya ikut meringis perih, merasakan semua beban hidup yang ditanggungnya.

_Bodoh, brengsek, sialan, bajingan! _

Suho menahan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Lelehan air matanya mengalir semakin deras, membasahi pipi kanannya yang sedikit memar. Ia tak pernah begitu merutuki dirinya seperti ini, sebelumnya. Tidak, sampai ia menyadari bahwa semua yang ia lakukan berakhir sia-sia. Menyedihkan, sialan.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja kecil khas Rumah Sakit yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya. Kalung itu masih di sana, masih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan sedikit darah menodai bandulnya.

_Bodoh.._

Suho kembali membatin.

Apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa semua tak berjalan sesuai takdirnya? Kenapa justru Lay yang harus terluka, berdarah, tergesek aspal setelah tubuh ringkihnya menghantam truk pengangkut barang sialan itu?! Kenapa bukan dirinya? Apakah Tuhan ingin menghukumnya karena ia telah merubah sedikit takdir, semaunya? Bersikap egois dan berpikiran konyol ketia ia mengira bahwa ia akan mati tepat hari itu, sama seperti takdir sebelumnya? Ketika ia berpikir bahwa Lay akan membencinya dan tak merasa hancur ketika ia mati?

"Sialan.. SIALAN KAU KIM JOONMYEON!"

_PRANG!_

Tangannya menampik sebuah Vas bunga yang bertengger manis di samping kalung itu, membuat puing-puing benda pecah belah itu berserakan di atas lantai.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, memutar kembali memorinya pada apa yang telah dialaminya pada takdir sebelumnya, ketika semua berjalan benar-benar sesuai dengan takdirnya tanpa campur tangan sikap egoisnya.

Otaknya membawanya pada memori dua minggu yang lalu, ketika air matanya begitu mendesak untuk menetes membasahi pipinya.

Melihat Kai dan Dio bersatu untuk yang kedua kalinya di hidupnya -membuat batin Suho kembali bergejolak. Namun bukan kecemburuan yang merasukinya, ketika ia membanting pintu dorm dengan begitu kerasnya seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan.

**Tapi bayangan wajah Lay yang menatapnya sendu, dengan tangan yang gemetar..  
**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Grrrtt..

_Sepasang namja yang tengah berpelukan di atas lantai balkon _dorm_ tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran dua sosok namja lain di belakang mereka. Sepasang sejoli yang sedang di landa asmara itu terlalu sibuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tak sadar jika salah satu dari namja di belakang mereka memandang ke arah Kai dan Dio dengan tatapan membunuh. _

_Kedua telapak tangan Suho mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Napasnya begitu memburu mengikuti debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkendali._

"_.._Hyung_" Bisik Lay lirih sambil menyentuh bahu kanan Suho. Tangannya terasa bergetar merasakan aura Suho yang begitu –menyeramkan._

_Suho tersadar, kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini menatap wajahnya, sendu. Mendadak rasa bersalah menyelubungi hatinya. Tidak, ia sudah membuat pacarnya hampir.. menangis. _

"_Yixing.." Bisik Suho cepat, ".. Yi-Yixing bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya—"_

"_Palli, kita hanya di beri waktu istirahat satu jam sebelum siaran, _hyung_. P-ponselmu sudah di ambil, kan?"_

_Suho menatap wajah Lay yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil, "A-aku sepertinya kelilipan, ah iya Kris punya obat tetes mata kan? Sepertinya aku harus cepat kembali ke sana, mataku semakin perih—"_

"_Yixing—"_

"_A-aku duluan _hyung_"_

"_Yi—"_

"_Ya Tuhan, kenapa mataku sakit sekali" Lay mulai mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa begitu panas, diikuti lelehan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata kanannya. _

_Kaki-kaki Lay perlahan saling melangkah mundur, bergerak menjauhi Suho yang berdiri mematung, meninggalkan Kai dan Dio yang sepertinya masih enggan melepas pelukan mereka tanpa menyadari dua sosok di belakangnya. _

_Namun lama-kelamaan pergerakan kaki-kaki Lay semakin cepat, hingga tanpa sadar sosoknya berlari kencang keluar _dorm_ seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan. _

BRAKK!

"_J-Jongin-_ah_! Siapa itu?!"_

"_YIXING!"_

**.**_  
_

Memori itu terus terputar, seperti sebuah film dokumenter yang sedang menyalah dalam benaknya, menorehkan segala penyesalan yang datang begitu terlambat. Membuatnya semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan julukan manusia brengsek.

Seharusnya ia tak merubah sedikitpun takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Tak memaksakan dirinya untuk begitu membenci Lay, membuat murka Kris, Sehun, dan teman-temannya.

**Tak berpura-pura acuh, ketika pemuda China itu terluka..**

**-FLASHBACK-  
**

_Suho menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok _dongsaeng_ dan _hyungnya_. Namun sepertinya _dorm_ sepi. Apa mereka sudah tidur? Tapi mengingat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tak mungkin mereka tidur. _

_Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering._

_Kris._

Pip

"Yoboseo_?"_

"_Joonmyeon! Cepatlah ke sini!" Terdengar nada panik dari Kris di ujung telpon sana._

_Suho merasa tubuhnya menegang. Nada bicara Kris di ujung telpon sana benar-benar terdengar panik. Mendadak firasat tak enak yang dari setadi terus mengganggunya datang lagi. jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa mereka? _

"_Kemana?"_

"Se-Seoul International Hospital_" _

"_Untuk apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian kenapa?!" Tanyanya beruntun. Mendengar kata Rumah Sakit, firasat buruknya jadi semakin kuat._

"_Yixing—dia, dia kecelakaan" _

_Seketika Suho membeku. Kecelakaan? Lay? _

_Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran sialan yang mengatakan bahwa Lay terluka begitu parah sehingga pendarahannya tak bisa berhenti, lalu Lay akan terbaring koma selama beberapa hari dan berujung pada—Tidak! _

_Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik napas sejenak, berusaha untuk bersikap seolah-olah Lay akan baik-baik—_

"_Apa yang terjadi padanya?! DIA KENAPA?!" _

_Suho melupakan pikirannya bahwa Lay akan baik-baik saja. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk._

"_Tadi siang saat kita pulang dari Lotte World, saudara sepupu Yixing menelpon kalau mereka sedang berlibur ke Korea, jadi Yixing memutuskan untuk menemui mereka dan menyuruh kami pulang, lalu baru satu jam yang lalu ada kabar dari Kantor Polisi kalau Yixing menjadi korban perampokan dan terkena luka tusuk di perut"_

"_A-apa? Luka tusuk? Kau bilang LUKA TUSUK, HAH?!" Seketika kepala Suho berdenyut, sakit. Luka tusuk. Darah. Hemofilia. Mati. Andwae! Lay tak boleh mati. Tak boleh._

"_Ya.." Suara Kris terdengar lirih, "Ginjalnya terkena luka tusuk. Ambulance terlambat datang sehingga Yixing sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Kumohon Joonmyeon, datanglah sekarang juga. Yixing—"_

Pip

_Suho memutus panggilannya dengan Kris begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar lirihan pria itu lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menahan air matanya agar tak keluar lebih banyak lagi. Tapi percuma saja. Seberapapun ia berusaha menahannya, tangisannya tak akan bisa berhenti. Tidak, sampai ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Lay-NYA akan baik-baik saja. _

_Suho menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa bergetar, berusaha menahan isakannya yang akan pecah menjadi sebuah tangis. Dadanya naik turun, paru-parunya terasa tercekat. Bayangan Lay yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan selang yang terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya terlintas begitu nyata dalam benak Suho. Tubuh Suho kembali menegang, mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar tubuhnya tak jatuh ke lantai. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kaki-kaki gemetar itu kini memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari sekencang-kecangnya ke _Seoul International Hospital_._

_Dalam hati ia merutuk—akan mematahkan kepala orang yang telah membuat Lay-NYA terluka. _

**Tetap memberinya kejutan kecil, ketika pemuda itu kembali dari Rumah Sakit, bukan diam mematung dengan wajah datar tanpa memberikan satu pelukan hangatnya pada Lay**

"_Selamat datang kembali Yixing _gege_~"_

_Lay menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan begitu meriah di ruang tamu _dorm_ mereka. Untuk sejenak, ia melupakan rasa kecewa karena hari ini Suho tak dapat menjemputnya dari Rumah Sakit._

_Ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang tangkai kursi rodanya. _

"_Selamat datang, Yixing ge. Kami semua merindukanmu" Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong kursi roda Lay ke arah Luhan berdiri._

_Luhan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap membawa Lay ke dalam dekapannya "Xing-xing, kami merindukanmu" Ucapnya penuh kerinduan sambil memeluk tubuh Lay erat, di susul Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan yang lainnya membentuk sebuah tumpukan besar. _

_Senyum kebahagiaan tak lepas dari bibir Lay, malam itu. Kehangatan yang sangat nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya, meski tanpa Suho di sana. _

"_Sudahlah, _ge_.. Suho _hyung_ bilang nanti malam ia akan tiba" Hibur Tao saat melihat sedikit raut kekecewaan dari wajah Lay yang masih agak pucat. _

_Lay mengangguk pelan, lalu memaksakan sebuah Senyum manis yang mengembang di kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Namun seketika senyuman itu memudar, saat tiba-tiba saja lampu _dorm_ EXO padam. _

"_Jongdae-_ya_.. merapatlah padaku sedikit" Xiumin mulai merengek dalam kegelapan. Sementara yang lain langsung merapatkan tubuh mereka._

"_Tenang semua!" Suara Kris terdengar paling kencang di anatra suara berbisik para uke yang ketakutan. "Tenang, tenang! Aku akan mengambil senter, ok?" _

_Beberapa saat kemudian Lay dapat melihat setitik cahaya muncul dari balik tirai dapur, diikuti suara tepuk tangan member EXO lainnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. _

"_Yixing-_ah_.." _

_Lay tersentak. Sepasang matanya membulat, melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri tak jauh di depannya memegang sebuah kue cokelat dengan sebuah lilin kecil di atasnya. _

"Bogoshipo_.."_

"_Joonmyeon.. _hyung_?"_

_Dan seketika itu lampu _dorm_ kembali menyala, diikuti sorakan kemeriahan dari member EXO, malam itu. _

"Nado bogoshipo_"_

**Memberinya pelukan hangat, bukan malah menghardiknya dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang**

"H_-_hyung_"_

"_Yixing.." Suara Suho yang terdengar sangat lembut, membuat Lay perlahan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Hatinya terasa begitu sejuk, setiap kali Suho menunjukkan senyum malaikat yang hanya ditunjukkan untuknya. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat, membelai wajah Suho penuh kasih. _

_Suho memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Lay yang begitu ia rindukan. _

"_A-aku merindukanmu, _hyung_.." Bisik Lay lirih. _

_Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Suho refleks merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga dadanya menindih dada Lay, membawanya dalam satu pelukan hangat._

_Kedua tangan Lay kini melingkar pada tubuh Suho, mengelus punggung pemuda itu pelan. Ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Suho, menuntut kehangatan yang begitu dirindukannya._

"_Biarkan untuk seperti ini, _hyung_.. biarkan aku tidur dengan memelukmu, selamanya"_

_Suho mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Lay, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Lay. Memeluknya erat. Jari jemari Suho mulai menyelusup ke dalam helai-helaian rambut cokelat Lay, mengelusnya penuh sayang, sambil menghirup aroma khas dari surai pemuda itu._

Cup.

_Sepasang mata sipit Lay sedikit membesar ketika bibir Suho menyentuh bibirnya lembut dalam satu kecupan ringan. Namun, belum sampai tiga detik pemuda China itu terkejut, sebuah sentuhan hangat di bibirnya kembali dirasakannya. Kali ini lebih lembut, pelan, dan lama. Lay makin melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Suho saat lidah nakal leader itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya lembut, meminta ijin akses masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dan perlahan, Lay mulai membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah Suho menerobos masuk menemui lidahnya. _

"_Mmmpph.. _hyung_mmh.."_

_Lidah Suho mulai membelit lidah Lay, menyapu permukaannya lembut. Sementara tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kaos biru yang dikenakan Lay, mengelus-elus dada bidangnya yang terasa begitu hangat._

"Yeobo_.. bisakah kita err—sedikit bercinta malam ini?"_

_Lay tersenyum geli merasakan aura mesum Suho yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya tertawa. Dan sebuah anggukan singkat darinya, berhasil membuat tangan-tangan jahil Suho semakin leluasa dalam meraba dan meremas bagian-bagian kesukaan leader mesum itu._

"_Cintai aku sepuasmu, _hyung_"_

**Mencurahkan perhatian hanya untuknya, bukan malah bersikap seperti manusia es dan membiarkan pemuda itu menahan sakitnya sendirian  
**

_Mereka berepmat kini berjalan di pinggir trotoar, sambil membawa tas-tas belanjaan yang lumayan berat. Sesekali Lay menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya, lalu kembali berjalan di samping Suho._

"_Yixing, apa berat? Sini biar aku saja yang bawa" _

_Lay menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan Suho kalau ia baik-baik saja. _

"_Tapi wajahmu pucat lagi" Desis Suho hawatir, "Sudah ku bilang kan, kau seharusnya tinggal di dorm saja bersama Minseok _ge_" Ucapnya sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir melewati pelipis Lay. _

_Dio yang mendengar percakapan dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya sambil menampakkan raut kecemasan. _

"_Yixing_ ge_, apa kau sakit lagi?" Dio menghampiri Lay –yang kini berada dalam rangkulan Suho- lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut._

_Lay kembali menggeleng, "_Ani_, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan— ugh!"_

"Ya_! Yixing!"_

_Sepasang tangan Suho refleks menahan tubuh lemah Lay agar tak menyentuh permukaan jalan yang panas. Lay menarik napasnya panjang, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemas._

"_Yixing, sudah ku bilang biar aku yang bawa!" Suho berkata tegas, sambil merebut paksa belanjaan yang dibawa Lay, sementara Dio menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap sebuah kalung perak berbandul bulan sabit milik Lay yang terjatuh di atas aspal._

"_Yixing _ge_, ini milikmu kan?" Katanya sambil memungut kalung itu dari atas aspal, lalu menyerahkannya ke hadapan Lay._

_Lay spontan mengangguk cepat menyadari kalung pemberian Suho saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama, terjatuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menerima kalung itu dari tangan Dio. _

"Nde_, _gomawo_ Kyung—"_

"Ya_! Yora! Awas kau jangan lari!" _

"_Hyaaa! Minsoo _oppa_~ ampuuuuun"_

BRUK!

_Dio sedikit terjungkal ke depan, saat tubuh seorang anak perempuan menabraknya. Anak itu ikut terjatuh ke jalanan aspal dengan posisi duduk, diikuti ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Aww"_

"_Maaf! Maafkan adikku ini ya!" _

_Suho memandang seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya, lalu membungkuk ke arahnya dan Dio bergantian. "Maafkan dia, dia memang tak bisa diam" Lanjutnya, sambil menarik lengan anak perempuan itu bangun dari jatuhnya. _

"_Minsoo _oppa_, pelan-pelan"_

"_Ya! Dasar kau keras kepala. Sudah cepat bangun, _eomma_ menunggu kita" _

_Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik berikutnya, kedua anak itu sudah kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih terpaku di jalanan itu. _

"_Ash.. sakit"_

_Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin menoleh ke arah Dio yang masih dalam posisi berlutut, dengan sedikit darah menetes dari sikutnya._

"_Kyungsoo-_ya_, gwenchana?" Bisik Suho hawatir._

_Dio mengangguk, "Nde, aku baik-baik saja, tapi kalungnya.."_

_Suho mengikuti arah pandang Dio ke tengah jalan raya. Kedua matanya menyipit, memperhatikan lebih detail keberadaan kalung itu. _

"_Biar aku yang ambil—"_

"Ani_" Suho menahan tubuh Dio yang hendak bangun untuk mengambil kalung yang tak sengaja terlempar karena tubuh Dio bertabrakan dengan anak perempuan tadi. "Biar aku saja yang ambil"_

"_Joonmyeon _hyung_—" Tiba-tiba Lay menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Suho. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran._

_Suho sedikit menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Lay yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas._

"_Hei, tak usah cemas begitu. Aku hanya akan mengambilnya.." Bisiknya menenangkan, lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyebrang._

**Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai takdir..  
**

_Suho sudah sampai ke tengah jalan. Ia sedikit melambaikan tangannya –mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja- ke arah Lay di seberang sana yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas. Kini perlahan tubuhnya mulai membungkuk, sembari tangannya mulai meraih kalung yang tergeletak di jalanan aspal. _

TIIIIN! TIIIN!

"_Hei anak muda, minggir!"_

_Suho tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pekikan seorang wanita tua di seberang jalan sana yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghindar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kedepan. Dapat ia lihat sebuah truk pengangkut barang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

"Ya_! Joonmyeon!"_

"Hyung_!"_

_Suho ingin sekali berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghindar dari truk besar yang siap menghantam tubuhnya saat itu juga. Namun kaki-kakinya terasa begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya seakan tak ingin menghindar. Dadanya berdesir, takut. Bayangan kematian sudah sangat dekat di depan matanya._

_Tuhan, apakah harus secepat ini?_

"_Joonmyeon _hyuuuung_! Andwaee!"_

CKIIIIIITTTT-

BRUK!

_Suho merasakan tubuhnya terpental begitu jauh. Kepalanya terbentur jalanan aspal yang keras dengan gesekan-gesekan yang begitu perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Gesekan aspal panas terasa begitu menyakitkan dikulitnya, diikuti rasa pening yang luar biasa akibat benturan keras di kepalanya._

**Meski ia harus kembali mendengar tangisan histeris Lay saat tubuhnya tergesek aspal yang kasar.  
**

"_JOONMYEON _HYUNG_! _ANDWAEEE_! _HYUUUNG_!" _

_suara itu.. Suara Lay yang menangis begitu keras. Ia memaksakan tubuh lemasnya untuk berlari sejadi-jadinya ketengah jalan, menemui tubuh lainnya yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir deras di sekeliling tubuh itu. _

_Lay merasa napasnya tercekat. Pandangan mata cemas yang dari setadi ditunjukkannya kini berubah, digantikan oleh lelehan air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bola matanya membesar. Napasnya memburu. Ia merasa seperti ruhnya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya detik itu juga, melihat tubuh lemah Suho yang kini sudah tak bergerak._

"Hyu_—ngh.."_

Bruk!

"_YIXING!"_

_Lay benar-benar merasa kehilangan seluruh jiwanya saat itu juga. Kepalanya mendadak pening, seakan semuanya terasa berputar. Tubuhnya seketika itu juga terjatuh di atas aspal yang panas, dengan linangan air matanya yang mengalir sesaat sebelum manik hitam itu ikut menutup. _

"Ya_! Yixing! BANGUN!_

"_Yixing _ge_!"_

"_Tenang! Tenang, Tuan! Biar aku panggil_ Ambulance_!"_

_Suara teriakan panik milik Xiumin dan Dio, diikuti suara seorang pria paruh baya –yang berniat memanggilkan Ambulance- adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Lay sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya._

**Dan kembali melihat belahan jiwanya yang menatap kosong pada batu nisan bertuliskan namanya.**

_Lay menatap gundukan tanah tak jauh di depannya, dengan pandangan hampa. Sepasang manik hitam itu terbuka, namun sama sekali tak bercahaya seperti biasanya. _

_Di belakangnya, tampak Luhan yang memegang tangkai kursi rodanya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu tersenyum getir, melihat Lay yang seakan kehilangan hidupnya sejak mengetahui bahwa Suho tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. _

_Lukanya yang terlalu parah membuat pemuda itu tak bisa lagi bertahan. _

"_Xing-xing, ayo kita kembali ke _dorm_. Biarkan Joonmyeon istirahat, _ne_?"_

_Lay tak bergeming sedikitpun. Berkedip pun tidak. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, meski Luhan kini sudah berpindah posisi menjadi di hadapannya, lalu memeluk tubuh rapuh itu erat. _

"_Yixing.. ku mohon, jangan begini" Bisik Luhan di tengah suaranya yang mengecil, menyiratkan sebuah kedukaan yang mendalam._

_Lay tetap tak bergeming. Baginya, kepergian Suho adalah pukulan paling berat dalam hidupnya, melebihi ketika ia mengalami kegagalan, atau ketika salah satu pelatih SM menegurnya saat ia menjadi Trainee, dulu. Baginya, tanpa Suho ia hanyalah raga tanpa nyawa. Baginya, tanpa Suho ia merasa dirinya tak akan ada. Karena ia percaya, bahwa ia dilahirkan hanya untuk Suho._

**Tanpa bisa menyentuhnya untuk sekedar mengatakan kalau ia selalu ada..  
**

_Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua pemuda China itu, tepat di samping kanan Lay, sesosok pemuda tampan tengah menangis terisak. Kedua tangannya yang terlihat transparan, berulang kali mencoba menyentuh sosok rapuh yang terduduk di atas kursi roda itu. Namun ia tak bisa. Tempatnya kini berbeda, namun hatinya masih di sana. Masih milik Zhang Yixing, seutuhnya._

"_Yixing.." Luhan melepas pelukannya, mengangkat wajah manisnya untuk menatap sepasang iris hitam Lay yang tampak redup. "Kau harus kuat, demi kami, demi Joonmyeon, dan demi bayi yang ada di kandunganmu"_

_Dan tanpa diketahui oleh kedua sosok berwajah sendu itu, tepat di samping kanan Lay, sesosok pemuda tampan yang tadinya masih menangis, kini tersentak. Kedua tangannya yang terlihat transparan, agak gemetar mendengar kata-kata Luhan barusan. _

_Hamil? Yixing hamil? Anaknya? _

_Demi Tuhan, Suho benar-benar merasa dirinya tak berguna. Meninggalkan seorang yang sangat ia cintai dengan seorang janin, darah dagingnya. Membuat Lay begitu terpukul dengan kematiannya, membiarkannya melahirkan dan membesarkan anak itu sendirian. Bahkan, Suho ragu apakah seorang penderita hemofillia seperti Lay bisa melahirkan dengan selamat. Dan jika saat itu tiba, jika saja kemungkinan paling buruk terjadi, seperti –kematian Lay, apakah anak itu harus hidup sebatang kara? Tanpa ayah dan ibu yang membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang? _

_Memikirkannya, membuat air mata Suho mendesak keluar. Ini salahnya. Ini semua kesalahannya. Jika saja malam itu ia tak melakukannya, jika saja ia bisa menahan diri, jika saja ia tak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan siapapun, pasti ia tak akan membuat semua ini menjadi begitu rumit. Lalu siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Takdirnya? Takdirnya untuk mati, atau takdirnya untuk mencintai seorang Zhang Yixing?_

**Membiarkan pemuda itu meringkuk sendirian di tengah dinginnya hujan**

_Malam itu hujan turun lebat sekali. Sesekali petir yang menyambar menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Udara yang dingin, ditambah angin yang bertiup kencang, membuat Lay menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas lagi, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya melingkar erat pada guling yang sudah lebih dari lima jam ini terus didekapnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, ketakutan dan kedinginan. Air mata dari setadi tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, entah sampai berapa lama lagi. _

"_J-Joon-Joonmyeon _hyung_.. ak-aku takut" Lihirnya bergetar. _

_Lay memeluk gulingnya lebih erat lagi, melampiaskan segala rasa takutnya pada benda empuk tak bernyawa itu. Namun seerat apapun ia memeluknya, rasa akan tetap berbeda. Rasa takutnya tak akan hilang, tak seperti ketika ia memeluk tubuh hangat milik Suho, dengan debaran jantung pria itu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. _

_Lama ia berposisi seperti itu, berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya untuk tetap bertahan di tengah dinginnya malam dan suara guntur yang bergemuruh. Tubuhnya masih saja bergetar kecil dalam balutan selimut tebal. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, menahan air matanya agar tak menetes lagi. Ia lelah, ia pening, ia merindukan Suho._

**Dan kembali mendengar doa yang terucap dari dua belah bibir Lay, untuk kembali membawanya pada takdir yang berputar. **

**Ia rela.**

"_Tuhan.." Lirihnya begitu pilu, diikuti isak tangisnya yang tak bisa ia bending lagi. "Ku mohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi agar bisa bersama dengannya. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintainya dan tak akan pernah membuatnya terluka.."_

_Dan lelehan sebutir cairan bening menjadi penutup doa Lay, malam itu, diikuti lelehan air mata yang juga mengalir dari sesosok tubuh transparan yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari pojok kamarnya._

**Kembali pada sebuah suasana baru seperti perta kali terlahir, tanpa ingatan apapun yang berarti..**

_Satu-satunya yang Suho rasakan ketika sepasang matanya terbuka adalah; rasa pening yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian kepalanya. Segalanya terasa berputar selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan rasa sakitnya. _

_Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sehun adalah hal kedua yang ia rasakan setelah pening yang luar biasa tadi. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah rasa lemas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Entah, ia bingung apa yang terjadi padanya. Seingatnya semalam, sepulang dari menjadi bintang tamu di SuKiRa bersama Dio dan Baekhyun, ia tak memakan yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya meminum segelas susu hangat buatan Kyungsoo, lalu pergi tidur. Atau jangan-jangan susunya sudah kadaluarsa? Entah~_

Drrrrt.. drrrrt..

_Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke sampingnya, tepatnya ke atas meja nakasnya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah ponsel hitam miliknya yang bergetar halus, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. _

_Ia mencoba menggapai benda kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mulai mengarahkannya ke depan wajahnya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah catatan waktu yang secara otomatis tampil di atas wallpaper berlogo EXO di layar ponselnya._

Sabtu, 16 November, 08:00 KST.

_Ia menghela napas kecil, menyadari kalau hari ini jadwalnya akan sangat padat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponselnya pelan, bermaksud membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya._

From : Yixing-_ah_

Selamat pagi, Joonmyeon _hyung_^^ ku harap hari ini kau menjalani harimu dengan menyenangkan.

**Membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap belajar mencintai Lay seperti seharusnya..**

_Suho tersenyum kecil membacanya. Satu bulan dua hari yang lalu, baru saja ia menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang 'agak' serius dengan _Dancing Machine_ EXO M itu. Sosok Lay yang begitu perhatian dan hangat, membuatnya begitu mengaguminya, terlebih ketika pemuda China itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya, satu bulan dua hari yang lalu. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan, dan mampu membuatnya merasa begitu syok. Entah, ia juga tak begitu mengerti alasannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sosok yang belum lama ini dekat dengannya –dalam arti lain menerima Lay sebagai kekasihnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah ; bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perasaan sakitnya karena sosok Do Kyungsoo yang begitu ia cintai karena menolak pernyataan cintanya.  
_

_Tersadar dari pikirannya, Suho kembali menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengetik beberapa patah kata untuk membalas pesan singkat Lay. Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik, sebuah tampilan yang menandakan pesannya sudah terkirim, terpampang di layar ponselnya. _

To : Yixing-_ah_

Selamat pagi juga, Yixing-_ah_. Ku harap hari ini kau juga menjalani harimu dengan menyenangkan_._

_Kaku, kan? Terkesan sangat formal dan -memang- hanya sebatas formalitas. _

_Tidak tau. Suho juga tak begitu mengerti hatinya. Sejujurnya ia masih mencintai Dio, sangat. Sifat keibuan dan wajah manisnya telah membuat Suho terjatuh begitu dalam akan pesonanya. Ia ingin selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk Dio, melindunginya dari siapapun yang akan menyakitinya, menenangkan segala gejolak batinnya meski ia tau Dio hanya mencintai Kai. Ya. Kim Jongin. Salah satu _maknae_ sok seksi itu, sialnya, telah merebut hati seorang Do Kyungsoo._

_Meski ia sudah mempunyai sosok Zhang Yixing yang selalu mencintainya, namun entah mengapa hatinya masih saja terbuka untuk Dio. Dosakah ia? Dosakah perasaan cintanya, yang justru akan melukai perasaan lainnya? Ia sendiri masih tak mengerti, mengapa sudah satu bulan dua hari ini hatinya juga tak bisa luluh dengan sifat lembut Lay yang juga keibuan seperti Dio. Ia begitu menginginkan Dio. Sangat menginginkannya, sampai-sampai pernah sekali ia masturbasi sendiri di kamar mandi sambil menyebut nama Dio. Dan ia juga tak sadar tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika melihat Dio mengenakan kaos yang agak kebesaran, atau saat celana pendek Dio tersikap dan menampakkan paha putihnya yang mulus. _

_Namun, melihat sosok Lay yang begitu mencintainya, pantaskah ia?_

**Hingga perlahan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta yang saling membutuhkan..**

_Suho melingkarkan sepasang tangannya pada pinggang ramping Lay. Udara dingin di luar sana membuatnya ingin selalu memeluk tubuh hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Hari ini hari Natal, tanggal 25 Desember. Tentu saja seluruh permukaan Korea Selatan dipenuhi salju putih yang membuat udaranya begitu menusuk._

_Lay tersenyum kecil, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Suho sembari merasakan kehangatan _Leader_ EXO K itu. Namun, seperti teringat sesuatu, Pemuda China itu sontak melepaskan pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman itu._

"_Yixing-_ah_, _wae_?" Tanya Suho bingung, ketika tiba-tiba saja Lay melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu berjalan ke samping tempat tidurnya. _

"Hyung_, bisa tutup matamu sebentar?" _

_Suho mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ia memejamkan sepasang matanya sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Lay padanya._

"Hyung_.."_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Kau boleh buka matamu"_

_Rasa hangat langsung menyergapnya saat itu juga, ketika sebuah syal hijau tua melilit di lehernya dengan begitu manis. Syal hijau tua berbahan _wool_ itu terasa begitu lembut dan hangat di kulitnya._

"_Yixing-_ah_.. ini.."_

"_Kado Natal dariku, _hyung_. Pakai ya"_

_Suho tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Namun seketika itu juga senyumannya memudar, digantikan dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit._

**Meski ia harus kembali teringat akan hal itu..**

"_Yixing—ash!"_

"Hyung_! Kau kenapa?" Seketika raut wajah Lay berubah hawatir ketika dilihatnya Suho memegangi kepalanya dengan sepasang tangannya. Lay segera memeluk tubuh itu, lalu memapahnya ke arah ranjang Suho yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. _

"Hyung_, _gwenchana_?" Bisiknya, setelah ia berhasil merebahkan tubuh Suho. _

_Suho terdiam, tak menjawab ucapan Lay. Matanya memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya, membuat Lay bertambah cemas._

_Tidak. Bayangan itu kembali muncul. Bayangan yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Ia juga tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Awalnya, bayangan itu hanya menggambarkan tubuh Lay yang sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya dengan pandangan kosong di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan namanya. Namun semakin hari bayangan itu semakin jelas, menggambarkan tubuhnya yang membeku, terbaring di dalam kamar mayat dengan tangisan histeris Lay yang memenuhi pendengarannya, lalu bayangan saat sebuah truk pengangkut barang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan—_

"_Joonmyeon _hyung_.."_

_Ingat. Suho kini dapat mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Semua ini sudah pernah terjadi. Kado Natal ini, pelukan hangat Lay, pernyataan cintanya, dan segala hal yang dialaminya dua bulan belakangan ini. Semua ini terasa begitu nyata. _

"_Joonmyeon _hyung_.."_

**Seharusnya ia tak mengambil keputusan seenaknya untuk merubah sedikit takdir..**

_Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang manik hitam yang memandangnya dengan raut kecemasan. Bibir merah mudanya yang agak pucat, kini melengkungkan semburat hawatir. Tidak. Jangan. Jangan sampai ia kembali membuat Lay terluka. Tidak boleh._

"_Yixing.."_

"_Ya?"_

_Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas. Apakah harus ia memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang pelan-pelan mulai dicintainya, menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo di hatinya?_

"_Ada apa, _hyung_?" Ulang Lay, menanti jawaban Suho._

_Suho menggeleng kecil. Ia kembali berpikir keras, meyakinkan bahwa semua ini nyata. Semuanya benar-benar nyata, sama persis seperti yang pernah ia alami. _

"Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kali ini tangan kanan Lay membelai pelipisnya lembut. Sentuhan hangatnya benar-benar membuat Suho ragu apakah ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lay atau tidak._

_Namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia rela berubah menjadi iblis atau manusia brengsek sekalipun, asal tidak membuat Lay terluka pada akhirnya. Kini ia menarik napas yakin._

"_Yixing.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Maaf. Aku tak bisa menerima hadiah Natal darimu"_

"_Eh?" Lay terlihat terkejut, "Ta-tapi kenapa? Kau tidak suka warnanya? Biar nanti aku buatkan warna lain—"_

"_Tidak" Potong Suho cepat, menghentikan kata-kata Lay. "Tidak. Ku pikir aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.."_

_Lay menatap wajah Suho hawatir. Aneh. Tadi sepertinya pria ini tak apa-apa, tapi sekarang.. _

"_Kau tak sanggup kenapa, _hyung_?"_

_Suho menggeleng pelan, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. _

"Hyung _kau mau—"_

_Suho menghentakkan tangan Lay yang memegang lengan kirinya, agak kencang. Pemuda bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Lay yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah sendunya._

"—_kemana..?"_

BLAM

_Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Seketika itu juga air matanya menetes. Tidak. Bukan begini. Seharusnya Suho bahagia menerima syal hasil rajutannya sendiri di hari Natal. Seharusnya setelah Lay melilitkan syal hijau itu di leher Suho, pemuda itu langsung mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya, bukan malah meninggalkannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menerimanya. Bukan begini. _

_Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai beribisik ke dalam hatinya. Tidak. Suho tak mungkin akan bersikap jahat padanya, ia yakin Suho mulai mencintainya setelah semua yang ia lakukan, sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Lay sudah berjanji kepada Tuhan saat itu untuk selalu mencintai Suho dan tak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka. Tuhan sudah begitu baik padanya, dan ia tak boleh mengingkari janjinya._

"_Joonmyeon _hyung_.. aku mencintaimu"_

_Dan malam itu adalah kali pertama Suho memperelakukan Lay dengan kasar, seumur hidupnya. Juga kali pertama Suho berubah menjadi seorang yang begitu—__**brengsek**_

**Jika ia tak ingin menyesalinya, seperti saat ini..**

**TBC**

U-yey update lebih cepat lagi, ne? hehehe.. ini semua berkat dukungan Readers dan Reviewers sekalian *cipokin lagi satu-satu* **  
**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**KaiSooEXOShipper, BabySuLayDo, hunhansulay, Akita Fisayu, Im Jinah, miparkland, HunHan's wife, Guest, 2, smg, Cho Kyu Chely, Widyaflys24, Mumut , lovelySoo-ie, 2606180415, efa yewookyunjae shipper, paprikapumpkin, Hisayuchi, myjongie, anonstalker, ICE14, hyukie, BlackPearl08, kyuhyuk25, pyolipops, EXOLunatics, Kim Haerin-ah, , Guest, dyakuro34-7, Minerva Huang , Run Maharani, ru-ie, Julie Namikaze , Georgina Rocha Sanchez, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim , Ocha CloudSomnia, adeknya lay, .9, Guest, golden13 , Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, ming, yuliafebry, Chonurullau40, bubble gum bubble gum, KecoaLaut, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, RiyoungSuhoWife, xingyeolyeol, olviea, vickykezia23, HaeSan, Just Call Me Guest, **dan** nrizqiyah40.**

Dan.. oh, maafkan Author abal ini yang udah buat Readers gak ngerti sama chapter 4 kemarin. Di chapter ini ada jawabannya kok. Kalo masih gak ngert, bisa tanya Author ini lewat media manapun kalian bisa menemui Yora :D

Buat yang tanya apakah Suho bunuh diri atau enggak, jawabannya enggak. Karena itu emang takdirnya, jadi dia mencoba buat memenuhi takdir yang emang udah seharusnya. Cuma jadinya malah Lay yang mati *PLAK*

Buat **Akita-chan** kenapa harus tanggal 16 Oktober, Author juga gak tau *dor!* Author cuma nemuin tanggal itu begitu aja, dan mikir kalo Suho meninggal dua hari setelah hari jadi mereka yang pertama.

Buat **ICE14**-ssi yang nanya kenapa di atas tanggal 14 lalu di bawah 16, itu bukan typo. Yora udah jelasin kan pad di bagian Luhan ngadain rapat kecil-kecilan. Disitu Kkamjong bilang kalo bahan makanan udah abis padahal masih tanggal 16. Nah, itu tandanya udah ganti hari dari tanggal 14 ^^

Buat **Run Maharani** yang udah nanyain perihal keartisan mereka, itu.. hehehe.. Yora sebetulnya kepikiran juga buat bikin fans pereka, cuma Yora pikir anggap aja SMEnt pinter nyembunyiin rahasia Lay kecelakaan^^ (Author malas)

Buat **bubble gum bubble gum**, YAK TEBAKAN ANDA BENAR! Suho ngubah takdirnya supaya Lay gak sedih, hehe.. tapi jadinya malah absurd *author di toyor Suho*

Sekian cuap-cuap Yora, tetap beri kritik dan saran jika dibutuhkan, ne?

Gomaaawoooo~ -^0^- *terbang bareng Kris*


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bastard**

.

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Saya tidak pernah meng-claim tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai milik saya.

**Warning** : Fanfic Yaoi ini merupakan Fanfic yang dibuat di tengah ke galauan sang Author. Jadi jangan kecewa jika ide ceritanya begitu pasaran, aluryang berjalan terkesanterlalu cepat ataumungkinterlalu lambat, bertele-tele, dan Typos bertebaran.

**Summary** : Pernah ia berpikir, tidak bisakah Tuhan kembali memutar balikan waktu lagi? Paling tidak, pada empat hari lalu, saat kejadian tragis itu menimpanya, menimpa Yi Xingnya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menghapuskan semua pikiran konyolnya itu. Lagi pula Tuhan memang pantas menghukum pendosa sepertinya. Hah, orang brengsek

**A/N** : Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk para Narwhal yang bertebaran di pelanet bumi ini. Semoga makin banyak yang buat SuLay, dan doakan mereka menjadi real! Sebagai seorang Narwhal, _we must believe it will be come true!_/halah/

**-A Bastard-**

**Chapter 6**

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela kamar yang ditempati Suho sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Udara pagi yang dingin sangat terasa di salah satu kamar iniap Rumah Sakit bersuhu sekitar dua puluh derajat _celcius _itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan suasana sekitar Rumah Sakit sudah mulai ramai.

Di atas ranjang kecil bermodel khas Rumah Sakit, Suho duduk termenung. Tangannya tak pernah lepas menggenggam kalung berbentuk bulan sabit yang ia beli lima hari lalu. Kalung itu masih tampak sama, tak ada yang berubah kecuali bercak darah kering yang menodai sedikit bandulnya. Darah milik Lay.

_Shit_—ia membatin.

Bahkan, sampai detik ini pun ia tak tau bagaimana keadaan Lay.

Apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati?

Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Menyesal, tentu saja. Kau tak harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya, kan? Lihatlah dari raut wajahnya yang sudah seperti pecandu narkoba! Pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya. Sudah sangat jelas sekali akhir-akhir ini ia sulit tidur. Bahkan tak bisa tertidur lebih lama dari lima belas menit.

Bayangan itu selalu datang setiap ia memejamkan mata.

Bayangan wajah Lay yang tertidur, ditutupi dengan selembar kain berwarna putih.

_Tidak! TIDAK!_

"TIDAK! YI XING!"

_PRANG!_

Napasnya memburu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia memecahkan barang di Rumah Sakit. Pertama vas bunga, lalu kaca, lalu sekarang sarapan paginya. Ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kendali!

"_Hyung_!"

"_Hyung_!"

Suara Dio dan Kai secara berurutan terdengar, diikuti suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Kedua pemuda itu langsung menatap Suho dengan raut yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

"_Hyung_, _gwen_—"

"Aku mau Yi Xing.. BERIKAN AKU YI XING! BIARKAN AKU—"

Kata-kata Suho terhenti seketika. Pergerakan tangannya juga.

"_Hyung_.."

Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sudah dicengkram erat oleh Xiu Min. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya. Tidak, sampai kapanpun!"

Air mata Suho mengapung, kemudian mengalir melewati sudut matanya. Suaranya bergetar.

"..apa hakmu melarangku..?"

"Lalu apa hakmu bertemu dengan Yi Xing!?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam.

"_Hyung_, sudah.." Dio memegang bahu Xiu Min, bermaksud menenangkannya, "Lebih baik _hyung _keluar. Joon Myeon _hyung_ biar kami yang urus"

Dihentakkannya pergelangan tangan Suho dengan kasar, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar kecil itu. Membiarkan Kai, Dio, dan Suho berada di dalamnya.

_BLAM. _

Pintu kamar ditutup.

Dio menarik napas panjang. Matanya menatap semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih untuk sarapan Suho yang kini malah berserakan di atas lantai.

Sementara Kai hanya menatap anggota tertua dalam_ Sub Group_ mereka itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"..lain kali kau tak boleh begini, _hyung_" Tangan Dio mulai mengambil pecahan mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah. "Jangan membuang-buang makanan lagi, _arra_?"

Suho tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke depan, entah apa yang ia tatap. Bayangan wajah Xiu Min yang menatapnya tajam masih membekas di memorinya, dan jangan lupakan.. kata-katanya barusan..

_Apa haknya bertemu dengan Lay? _

_Masih ada hak kah ia?_

_Pantaskah?_

"_Mi_-_mianhe_.. aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jawab Suho, akhirnya.

Mendengarnya membuat sepasang sudut bibir Dio terangkat. "Kalau begitu, biar ku belikan makanan lain saja ya? _Hyung_ mau apa untuk sarapan?"

Suho termenung. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin memakan apapun. Toh, pada hari-hari sebelumnya, makanannya juga berakhir di tempat sampah. Perutnya selalu terasa mual setiap kali kemasukan makanan, apapun itu. Lidahnya terasa pahit.

"..apa saja"

Dio sejenak melirik ke arah Kai, yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kami keluar dulu, _hyung_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menelponku" Kata Kai sesaat sebelum lengannya menggandeng Dio dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Suho bersama sejuta pikirannya.

Suho mengangguk lemah, lalu menekuk kedua lututnya, setelah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara keduanya. Yi Xing. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Yi Xing.. Yi Xing.."

-xxx-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kris menoleh ke arah jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh goren warna biru muda. Meski tertutup gorden, tapi ia masih bisa mengintip dari balik celah yang tersisa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya, ia masih belum bangun"

Bahu Xiu Min terangkat, lalu terhempas. Ia baru saja menarik napas yangbegitu panjang lewat dadanya. Sejujurnya ia lelah kalau harus seperti ini.

Kasihan Lay, ia tak pernah melakukan perbuatan dosa yang begitu besar! Tapi kenapa Tuhan membuat hidupnya begitu malang seperti ini? Dibenci pacarnya sendiri, merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang begitu miris, dan berakhir di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam kondisi yang benar benar tidak stabil. Tidak jelas apakah dia hidup atau mati. Ia bisa bangun kapanpun, tapi..

Ia juga bisa mati kapan saja..

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _hyung_" Kris menepuk bahunya pelan, "Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Melihatnya begitu, aku kasihan. Tapi masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan.."

"Wu Fan.."

"Hm?"

"Selama tiga hari ini, Joon Myeon benar-benar tidak menemuinya kan?"

Kris menghela napas pelan, setelah itu menggeleng "Tidak"

"Baguslah.. jangan sampai ia melihat Yi Xing. Bahkan sampai ia sembuh sekalipun"

"Tapi.." Kris sedikit menerawang ke atas, menatap langit-langit putih Rumah Sakit "Kau tidak kasihan dengan Joon Myeon? Ia sudah seperti orang gila"

Xiu Min menggeleng yakin, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter? Tentang luka di kepala Yi Xing dan trauma itu? Kau ingin membuat Yi Xing gila?"

Berbeda denganXiu Min, Kris justru menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah, semoga keputusan ini memang yang terbaik"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir, Xiu Min menarik napas panjang lagi. Dahinya berkerut ragu, tapi sinar matanya menyorotkan keyakninan.

"Semoga.."

_TEEET! TEEET! TEEET!_

Lampu merah yang terpasang di atas kusen pintu kamar Lay mendadak berkedip dan berbunyi. Kris dan Xiu Min menatapnya panik sekaligus bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yi Xing.. pasti keadaannya memburuk!"

Langkah kaki para Perawat diikuti seorang Dokter menggema di ujung koridor itu. Cepat-cepat mereka berjalan menuju kamar Lay,

"Suster.. apa yang—"

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, tapi keadaan sedang gawat. Kami jelaskan nanti" Ucap seorang Perawat sebelum pintu ruang beruliskan_ Intensive Care Unite_ itu tertutup, menyisakan tatapan was-was milik Kris dan lelehan air mata Xiu Min yang melewati pipinya.

-xxx-

Mata Suho mendadak terbuka. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Ada apa!?_

Detakan jantungnya begitu berdebar tak terkendali. Rasanya sakit.

"...Ibu.."

Suho menggigit bibirnya kecnang. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setiap ia bermimpi buruk ia akan selalu menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya ibunya.

Jantungnya makin berdegub cepat, darahnya mengalir tak terkendali, kepalanya seakan mau pecah! Rasanya sakit sekali!

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi buruk! Tapi jauh lebih buruk! Ini mengerikan! Ada apa sebenarnya!? Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berguncang, bergetar tak terkendali! Pandangannya kabur, napasnya tercekat!

_Ya Tuhan.. apa aku harus pergi sekarang?_

"Joon Myeon-_ssi_! Joon Myeon-_ssi_! Jeon—Mye—on—_ss_—_i_"

Suara Perawat itu makin lama makin menghilang dari pendengarannya. Pandangannya benar-benar gelap. Tubuhnya makin berguncang hebat.

"Min _Eonnie_! Tolong aku! Pasien ini kejang-kejang!" Perawat itu berlari cepat ke arah pintu keluar kamar Suho sambil memanggil-manggil nama salah satu temannya yang ikut berjaga malam dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sesosok perawat dengan membawa sendok di tangannya, "Ini! Ganjal mulutnya dengan sendok. Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya.. astaga! Badannya panas sekali!"

Kedua perawat itu masih berusaha menenangkan Suho yang mengalami gejala _epilepsy_. Salah satunya menyuntikkan cairan obat penenang di lengan kiri Suho.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku harap ia segera pulih"

-xxx-

"_Joon Myeon _hyung._."_

"_Yi Xing? Hei—mau pegri ke—_A-ANDWAE_! YI XING!"_

.

"YI XING! Hh.. hh.. hh"

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya Suho terbangun diikuti helaan napas beratnya yang memburu. Selalu seperti ini. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia bermimpi buruk, tapi rasa takutnya tak pernah hilang, justru semakin bertambah.

Lagi-lagi tentang Lay. Suho benar-benar sinting dibuatnya. Tunggu, Suho yang membuat dirinya sendiri sinting!

Ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada wajahnya, lalu menarik napas panjang. Mimpinya barusan benar-benar menyeramkan.

Jika sebelumnya ia bermimpi tentang sosok tubuh Lay yang tertutupi selembar kain berwarna putih, baru saja sosok tubuh lemah itu berdarah, tertabrak truk pengangkut barang, lalu tergesek aspal yang kasar.

Hei! Itu bukan mimpi! Itu _déjà vu_!

"Tuhan, kalau begini caranya lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku! Kau BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

_BRAK!_

Suho menendang meja nakasnya kasar. Kali ini ia tidak membanting apapun, ia menepati janjinya pada Dio kan? Tapi itu tak penting sekarang.

Suho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, menatap pemandangan pukul enam pagi di kota Seoul.

Rumput-rumput hijau yang tampak segar, seolah baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Lalu lima ekor burung yang terbang melayang membentuk susan barisan yang rapih. Ah, andai Lay bisa bersamanya sekarang.

Lay lagi.

Yang dikatakan Kris benar. Ia jadi betul-betul seperti orang sinting akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada yang dipikirkannya selain Lay, _bagaimana keadaannya_, _bagaimana caranya aku bertemu Lay_. Hanya berputar-putar di sekitar situ saja.

Pernah ia berpikir, tidak bisakah Tuhan kembali memutar balikan waktu lagi? Paling tidak, pada empat hari lalu, saat kejadian tragis itu menimpanya, menimpa Yi Xingnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lay ikut belanja supaya pemuda itu tidak mendorongnya dan menggantikan takdirnya. Ini terlalu memusingkan! Semudah itukah takdir dipermainkan?

Tapi kemudian ia kembali menghapuskan semua pikiran konyolnya itu. Tuhan sudah terlalu baik padanya, mana mungkin ia meminta lagi? Lagi pula Tuhan memang pantas menghukum pendosa sepertinya. Hah, orang brengsek.

_KRIEET_

"Joon Myeon _hyung_"

Suho menoleh. Ada Tao di balik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya Tao, masuklah"

Pemuda China itu perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Suho, diikuti Kris di belakangnya.

"Joon Myeon.."

"Wu Fan"

Suho dan Kris saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian Kris mengangkat dagunya, mempersilakan Suho untuk lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Bagaimana.. keadaan Yi Xing?" Mulai Suho takut-takut.

Seketika Tao membeku, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris mengangguk pelan, lalu menepuk kepala Tao lembut,

"..aku ingin mengatakannya padamu" Kris sempat menghela napas sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "..semalam kondisinya menurun lagi. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, dan jantungnya melemah"

Suho terdiam, tak berniat mengatakan apapun sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Lalu pagi ini ia akan dibawa pulang ke Changsa.."

Epiglotis Suho seketika mengatup. Napasnya tercekat.

"Chang..sa? Untuk ..apa..?" Firasat Suho buruk akan hal ini.

Tao mengelus pundak Suho pelan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris mendengus lagi.

"..tadi pagi Ayah dan Ibunya sudah datang ke sini, dan baru saja mereka—"

"Katakan! Untuk apa Yi Xing ke Changsa!?"

"Untuk dimakamkan"

**Skak mat telak, untuk Kim Joon Myeon!**

"_Gege_—"

"Ssst.. tenanglah, Tao. _Gege_ harus mengatakannya pada Joon Myeon sekarang"

"Tapi _ge_—"

"Kami keluar dulu, Joon Myeon-_ah_. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi ponsel kami semua.. oh iya, kecuali Min Seok _hyung_ dan.. Yi Xing"

Kris dan Tao kembali keluar, meninggalkannya di ruangan kecil itu, sendirian, lagi. Ya, sendirian. Kali ini sejuta pikirannya tentang Lay terjawab sudah.

_Bagaimana kondisinya_? Ia sudah mati..

_Apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati_? Ia sudah mati..

_Bagaimana caranya mengunjungi Lay_? Tak bisa. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Karena Lay sudah mati! Mati!

Semua salahnya! SALAHNYA!

"Tolol! Brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan! SINTING! KAU SINTING, KIM JOONMYEON!"

Suho merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas, ia limbung. Kulitnya mendadak mati rasa, syaraf-syarafnya seolah mati.

_BUGHK!_

"Ya ampun! Joon Myeon-_ssi_!"

Bahkan hantaman lantai yang keras dan dingin tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Air matanya mendesak keluar. Napasnya sesak lagi, dan sepertinya.. tubuhnya mulai berguncang lagi!

"Apa yang tejadi!?"

"Jong In-_ssi_! Sepertinya Joon Myeon-_ssi_ kejang-kejang lagi seperti semalam!"

-xxx-

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seseorang yang kau cintai melebihi nyawamu sendiri harus mati, gara-gara perbuatanmu yang konyol dan tanpa pikiran sehat yang jelas?!

Kacau. Balau. Sedih dan air mata sudah tidak cukup menggambarkan betapa menyesalnya dirimu. Itulah yang dialami Suho saat ini ; kehancuran.

Setelah Kris menyampaikan kabar buruk itu, kondisi tubuhnya juga semakin memburuk. Mengerikan.

Sudah dua hari ini ia tak mau makan dan selalu menampik apa saja yang diberikan kepadanya. Psikolog bilang, ia menderika gangguan jiwa tingat ringan. Belum bisa disebut gila, tapi jika ini berlangsung terlalu lama bisa sampai taraf kegilaan.

Lihat kan? Tuhan menghukumnya dengan begitu indah. Bahkan di sisa-sisa kewarasannya pun ia masih bisa berpikir bahwa ini adalah hukuman Tuhan atas kebodohannya. Ya, ia memang pantas menerimanya.

Hari ini ia hanya terdiam menatap langit, termenung, memikirkan alangkah lebih baik jika waktu tak pernah berputar mundur. Ia tak harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tak harus dibenci Xiu Min, dan tak harus mengalami kejang-kejang sepanjang malam yang membuat syaraf otaknya serasa mau copot!

Ah, tapi ia tak boleh begitu. Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya kan?

Benar-benar yang terbaik, untuk Yi Xing. Setidaknya bukan Yi Xing yang mengalami kejang-kejang dan gangguan kejiwaan. Tuhan begitu baik kan?

Tangan Suho perlahan terangkat, menyentuh kaca jendela yang bening. Langit biru dan matahari yang terang benar-benar cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia jadi ingin sedikit menikmati cuaca di luar.

Tangannya mendorong kaca jendela itu sehingga terbuka lebar. Semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, sedikt-demi sedikit membuatnya mengukir senyum.

"Hari yang indah" Gumamnya pelan.

Kini sebelah tangannya terangkat, sehingga kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada kusen jendela kamar inapnya. Ditariknya napasnya kuat-kuat ketika angin kembali menerpa wajahnya.

"Hari yang baik.. untuk jalan-jalan.. ke.. Neraka"

Kaki kaki Suho perlahan mulai menaiki sisi-sisi dari jendela itu. Satu kaki, dua kaki.

Hap! Selesai.

Tubuhnya sudah bisa berjongkok dengan sempurna di atas kusen jendela rumah sakit.

"Ini lantai tiga kan? Jatuh kebawah pasti sangat sakit.." Lirihnya, "Yi Xing.. aku—aku memang brengsek. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup di sini lebih lama lagi. Ak-aku.." Suho menatap pemandangan di bawahnya. Jalan raya yang benar-benar ramai. Kalau ia jatuh ke bawah dan terlindas mobil, pasti akan lebih cepat mati.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat"

Suho menarik napasnya panjang. Ia sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Ia akan mati, hari ini. Segera.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, perlahan pelepaskan pegangannya pada kusen jendela, lalu mulai melemaskan tubuhnya. Terjun bebas memang pilihan yang bagus.

_BRUK!_

"YA! _HYUNG_!"

"JOON MYEON! BODOH!"

Rasa sakit lantas mendera dadanya. Ugh, hei.. tak sesakit yang ia bayangkan!

"Bodoh! BODOH! IDIOT!"

Suara Xiu Min terdengar paling keras di antara suara-suara lainnya. Suho perlahan membuka matanya. Ia belum mati! Ia masih di.. kamarnya?

"Kau mau mati HAH!?" Xiu Min menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang kan, ini ide buruk _hyung_!" Kata Chan Yeol yang ternyata telah menariknya turun dari atas kusen jendela.

"Hampir saja!" Dio bernapas lega.

Suho menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Untuk apa mereka semua ada di sini? Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiu Min.. apa mereka mencoba menghalanginya bunuh diri?

Tersadar, segera ditampiknya tangan Chan Yeol yang dari setadi memegangi pinggangnya, "Ash.. apa yang kalian lakukan!? Aku mau ke Neraka! Jangan halangi aku!"

"Hei, hei, bodoh! _Hyung_ mau apa di Neraka hah? Di makan iblis-iblis? Hyung bahkan belum menjalani taubat!" Sehun menyahut malas.

Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum sini, "Untuk apa? Tuhan tak akan pernah memaafkanku!"

"Kalau kau mati sekarang kau tidak bisa bertemu Yi Xing ge lagi, tau!" Sehun kembali mencibir.

Yi Xing? Bukankah mati atau tidak ia tetap tak bisa bertemu dengannya? Yi Xing di Surga, ia pasti di Neraka..

"...cih, omong kosong"

"Dasar keras kepala" Sehun menarik tubuh Suho bangun, lalu menidurkannya kembali ke ranjang. "Kau mau buat kita semua panik ya!?"

Suho hanya terdiam.

"Hah, percuma. Lulu_ ge_, bawa jasad Yi Xing _ge_ ke sini saja sekalian!"

Eh tunggu? Jasad.. Yi Xing?

Suho mendadak meninggikan suaranya. "Hei! Untuk apa kau membawa—Yi Xing?"

Ia terpana. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

_Oh Yi Xing? Demi Tuhan.. dia benar-benar Yi Xing?!_

Di hadapanna kini telah ada sosok Lay yang tersenyum manis padanya. "I-ini.. mimpi"

_PLAK!_

"Aduh!"

"Sakit _hyung_?"

"Lumayan.."

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

"Masih lumayan _hyung_?"

Suho tak berkedip. Bahkan pipinya yang memera akibat tamparan bertubi-tubi dari Sehun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Rasanya memang perih, sakit. Tapi dengan itu ia yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Laynya.. masih hidup!

"Yi Xing.. YI XING!"

Suho secepat kilat bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berlari semata-mata hanya untuk memeluk erat tubuh Lay yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Yi Xing, Yi Xing, Yi Xing, _saranghae_.. _saranghamnida_.. _jeongmal saranghamnida_"

Ucapnya bertubi-tubi di samping telinga Lay, sesekali mengecupinya penuh haru.

"Hei! Hei! Nanti Yi Xing bisa mati kalau kau peluk erat begitu! Joon Myeon!" Xiu Min berteriak kencang, lalu menarik paksa tubuh Suho dari tubuh Lay. Dan benar saja apa yang Xiu Min katakan! Wajah Lay terlihat memerah dan sesak!

"Dia baru sembuh! Kau mau membuatnya koma lagi?!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa.." Lay berusaha tersenyum di sela-sela napasnya yang sedikit sesak.

Suho tak peduli seberapa sakit tamparan Sehun di pipinya, atau seberapa sakit dadanya menghantam lantai, hari ini. Yang terpenting baginya, Lay masih hidup! Ini mukjizat! Ini.. menakjubkan!

"Sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka berdua saja, _ne_? Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka" Kata Lu Han bijaksana.

-xxx-

"Maaf.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Suho mengatakan kalimat itu di hadapan Lay. Meski sudah berkali-kali Lay mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku mengerti" Tapi sampai detik ini, posisi Suho masih berlutut di bawah kursi roda Lay sambil memeluki kakinya erat.

"Kau boleh memaki-makiku seenaknya, meminta apapun dariku, tapi kumohon maafkan aku"

Lay menghela napas pendek. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Suho yang panjang lebar, kini ia mengerti bahwa selama ini mereka salah paham. Bukan, lebih tepatnya takdirlah yang mengatur mereka untuk begini.

Lay sama sekali tidak tau kalau selama ini Suho juga mengalami hal yang sama ; dibayang-bayangi oleh takdir masa lalu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Joon Myeon _hyung_ yang bodoh!"

"Aku tau kau memang pemaaf, setidaknya berikan aku satu syarat. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa"

Lay memutar matanya, mencoba berpikir. Satu syarat. Jika ia minta Suho untuk membelikannya gitar baru, atau barang-barang lainnya sudah terlalu umum. Jika ia minta Suho berteriak **YI XING AKU MENCINTAIMU **dari Namsan Tower juga terlihat konyol.

Tapi ada satu, yang selama ini ia inginkan. Hal yang sederhana, sekaligus hal yang ia rindukan.

"Cintai aku.."

Suho tersenyum lebar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Lay erat. "Tentu, aku sangat—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

"Setelah kita sama-sama sehat nanti, cintai aku.. di atas ranjangmu"

_UHUK!_

"_M-mwo_!?"

Lay tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah panik Suho diikuti rona merah wajahnya. Lay mesum? Mungkin iya.. tapi jika kau lihat kejadian di atas ranjang, kau akan tau siapa yang paling mesum.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok paginya kau akan tergeletak di aras kasur seharian!"

"YA JOON MYEON!/_HYUNG_!/_GEGE!_ KAMI MENDENGARNYA TAU!"

**END**

Demi Alloh Endingnya jelek! BANGET -_- abisnya Yora udah gak tau lagi mau nulis apa~ maafin yoraaaa :'(

Tapi makasih banyak lho buat readers yang udah setia baca dan menanti2kan FF abal ini ^^b

Oh iya, Yora ngerasa gagal juga nih soalnya Chapter 5 kemarin banyak yang gak ngerti. Gini lho, maksudnya, Suho Lay itu balik ke masa lalu, tapi mereka sama-sama gak tau kalo masing2 inget sama masa depannya. Intinya, Suho itu konyol, blo'on, nagmbil keputusan seenaknya (Suho : WOY! Authore sape?!)

Jadi, kesimpulan FF ini, Cuma tentang takdir membingungkan yang dijalanin sama SuLay, sampe menimbulkan masalah kompleks gini. Mau protes? Silakan rajam Author *kabur*

Kalo ada pertanyaan dan mau dijawab sama Yora, silakan add aja FB Yora, atau message lewat FFN juga boleh ^_^

Pokoknya terima kasih yang banyak buat Readers dan Reviewers! Maaf gak bisa nulis namanya satu2, udah malem, eh pagi malahan *lirik jam* *jam tige lewat 15 pagi*

Pokoknya Yora cinta kalian. Maapin Yora kalo endingnya somplak! DADAH! *menghilang*


End file.
